


Say It Again

by tristak73



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristak73/pseuds/tristak73
Summary: Emily Prentiss joins the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI and forms a quick friendship with its media liaison, Jennifer Jareau. A life-threatening situation brings deeper feelings to the surface, but expectations and fears threaten to shatter them.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 22
Kudos: 95





	1. New Girl

I walk towards Hotch’s office quickly. We have another case, and this one is bad. The case has to be bad for the BAU to get involved, but this one in particular is tough. Two separate killers in one city…  
I slow my approach as I hear an unfamiliar female voice coming through the unit chief’s open office door.   
“Uh, well, I guess I was hoping you could tell me where to put my stuff,” the unknown woman said.  
“I’m sorry?” Hotch sounds genuinely confused.   
“I’m supposed to start here today at the BAU.”  
“There’s been a mistake.”  
“I don’t think so, sir.”  
“There’s definitely been a mistake.” The hint of annoyance in Hotch’s voice seems like my cue to enter the room. When I step into the doorway I see a woman, dark hair falling across her shoulders. Her back is to me, so I can’t see her face, but Hotch’s look of irritation makes me want to break up the tension in the room.   
“Excuse me. We’re getting started,” I say, trying not to reveal that I had been eavesdropping.  
“Thank you; I’ll be right there.” His tone is my dismissal, so I walk back the way I came, curious about the stranger, but returning my focus to the case at hand. 

…

The days in St. Louis went by fairly quickly, and we all felt good after putting away two serial killers. On the jet, I find myself wondering about the woman in Hotch’s office. Who was she? I figured someone would join at some point to replace Elle, but I hadn’t necessarily expected it yet, especially since Hotch hadn’t said anything to anyone.   
I wonder if she is going to be joining the team or if there really was some kind of mistake. When we land and walk back into the bullpen, I see her standing next to Hotch’s office.   
Despite my curiosity, I don’t take the time to study her too closely because exhaustion is dragging me toward the elevator and eventually, my bed. I’m looking forward to having a couple days off. The next briefing is going to be in a couple days at 10 am sharp. 

…

I’m usually in the conference room earlier than the others, but when I walked in this morning, the new woman was seated at the round table. I haven’t had the chance to see her face, so I take a moment to look at her. She leans back in her chair, sweeping her dark hair out of her eyes. She looks up as I study her, and her brown eyes crinkle at the edges as she smiles. My heart speeds up a little, startling me as I allow the corners of my mouth to tug upward slightly.   
“I’m Emily Prentiss,” she says, extending her hand.   
“Jennifer Jareau, but most people call me JJ,” I respond, shaking her hand firmly.  
“Nice to meet you, Jennifer.” My heart speeds up a little as she says my name. I usually don’t like being called Jennifer, but for some reason, the way she said it doesn’t bother me at all.  
She’s gorgeous, I think as I bite my lip just a little. She cocks her eyebrow the slightest bit, and I feel my cheeks redden. I hear a couple more agents enter the room, and I feel the slight tension vanish. I look away and smile at my friend, Penelope Garcia. She’s wearing her usual bright colors, which always makes the day a little happier.  
“JJ! I had so much fun getting our nails done yesterday!” her happiness is contagious.  
“I did too, Garcia! Can we please make that a regular thing? My nail beds will thank you,” I wiggle my fingers in front of me as I say the last sentence.  
“Ladies why didn’t I get an invite? My nail beds need attention too,” Derek Morgan imitates the way I wiggle my fingers, and I roll my eyes. The strong agent grins and puts an arm around each of us. “I’m coming along next time, okay? You two know you want me around.”  
Reid, Gideon, and Hotch walk in, and the latter tells me to get started. I start the brief and hand files to each member of the team.   
They open the files, and we all look at one. Emily mentions what I already know: it’s in Arabic.  
“Our friends surprised us and eloped…” Emily begins to translate. I’m surprised, and I notice eyes widening around the table in general. Emily notices too, and she explains that she lived in several Middle Eastern countries. I find myself wanting to learn more about that, but I shake my head to regain my focus.   
After the briefing, Gideon, Reid, and Emily get on the jet while the rest of us stay behind to work from Quantico. Gideon seemed less than thrilled to have the new agent along with him to speak to the prisoner, but since she spoke Arabic, she could provide more insight than any other team member.   
I get to work with Garcia, and I devote all my focus to the case. 

…

Many hours later, after having successfully stopped a terrorist attack, I sit at my desk, finishing up some paperwork. I still have at least another two hours to go, so I decide coffee is a good idea.   
I grab a cup and set it down while the smell of the freshly brewing coffee fills the air. I lean against the counter and look down at my phone for a minute. The coffee is almost done when a voice startles me.  
“Mind pouring me one too?” Agent Prentiss stands in the doorway, her go bag on her shoulder.   
“Oh, um, yeah of course,” I respond. I’m surprised by her presence, but it’s nice to not be alone for a few minutes. I pour two cups and hand her one. “You just get back?”   
“Yeah, a few minutes ago. Agent Gideon and Agent Reid just got on the elevator, but I smelled coffee. What are you still doing here?”  
“I am trying to make a little dent in the never-ending mountain of paperwork on my desk,” I answer as I stir sugar into my coffee.   
“Want some help?”   
“You don’t want to head home yet?”   
“To be honest I’m tired of going back to an empty apartment. I need to get a cat or something.” She smiles, and I can’t help smiling back.  
“I get that, believe me. I think a cat would be a good idea…If you’re serious about helping, I definitely would appreciate the company.”  
“Yeah of course!” I hear the relief in her voice. I get it, though. Going home to an empty apartment really does get old.   
“Follow me then,” I say, squeezing past her and walking toward my office. She follows and sits in one of the chairs in front of my desk. I settle in behind the desk and set my coffee down. I grab a file for myself before handing one to her. We work in silence for about an hour before she speaks.  
“I thought Agent Gideon hated me, but he asked me to play chess on the jet. Is that a good sign?”  
“Definitely. Spence is usually the only one that he plays with. Did you win?” I respond with a grin.  
“Twice!” Her smile lights up her face.   
“Good girl!” I say, raising my hand for a high-five. She cocks her eyebrow and smirks when I say that. I feel my face redden, but she brings her hand up to meet mine.  
We work in silence for another hour before I finally break it.  
“I read this sentence twenty times, and I still don’t know what it says.”  
“I feel you. I haven’t even started this paragraph,” she responds with a yawn.  
“I think it’s time to call it a night. Maybe we can finally sleep a little before we have to be back in…” I glance down at my watch and groan. “Five hours. We have to be back in five hours.”  
“Is there even a point in going home?” the dark-haired woman laughs.  
“Honestly, at this point, I think I’d rather crash in my office and use the clothes from my go bag tomorrow. At this point, it isn’t even safe for me to drive home,” my last word is interrupted by a yawn.   
“I think crashing here is an excellent idea,” Emily agrees, laughing. “Do you think the door to Hotch’s office is unlocked? That couch is calling my name…”   
“Only one way to find out…” We walk together to our boss’s office. I twist the handle, and thankfully the door swings open. I hear Emily sigh as she plops onto the couch. She pats the spot next to her.  
“Care to join? I don’t wanna take the whole couch for myself. I think there’s plenty of room for both of us…unless you prefer to sleep alone!” Her face reddens somewhat as she hastily adds the last sentence.  
“Honestly, I don’t mind at all. I get cold a lot, and sleeping near someone else warms me up…” I sit down and lean my head back against the wall.  
“Hey JJ, thanks for letting me stay to help. I know I’m an outsider right now, especially since my transfer seemed to have problems. I really like the team, and I want to get to know you all. But so far, you’re the only one that hasn’t made me feel like the newbie. Means a lot,” she turns toward me and smiles.  
I reach across and take her hand. “You’re not an outsider, Em. I know it may feel like it right now, but for what it’s worth, I already really like you. Give everyone time.”  
She squeezes my fingers, and I can tell she’s already falling asleep. I feel myself slowly drifting off, and I finally slip into a nice, dreamless sleep for the first time in a while.


	2. The Office

Chapter 2: The Office

I wake up feeling very well-rested, but for a moment, I have no idea where I am. I open my eyes, and it only takes a few seconds for me to realize I’m in my supervisor’s office.   
In the same moment, I also realize I’m laying in someone’s lap. When I look up, Emily Prentiss’ dark brown eyes meet mine. She smiles softly, but I pull away quickly, embarrassed that I ended up laying on top of someone I barely know.  
“JJ are you alright?” Emily’s smile was replaced with a look of concern.   
“Yeah. Yeah I’m good. Sorry I ended up in your lap. I must’ve moved in my sleep.” I can feel my face redden, and I can’t quite look her in the eye, so I look at my watch instead. 7:30.  
“It’s okay! Sorry I didn’t wake you. You looked really peaceful, and I’d only been up a couple of minutes.”  
I feel even more embarrassed knowing that she must have watched me sleep. I silently hope that I wasn’t doing anything embarrassing.  
“I hope we don’t have a new case today. I would really like to have 24 hours where I don’t have to travel,” Emily picks up her phone from the table as she speaks.   
“Me too. I want to take a shower in my own apartment for once,” I stand up and stretch. “Before everyone else gets here, I’m going to try to make it look like I didn’t sleep in the office.” I grab my phone and walk out the door, not looking back. I still feel pretty embarrassed about the whole sleeping thing. Good thing I have an insane amount of work to do today.  
Once I make it into the bathroom, I splash cold water on my face and run my fingers through my hair. I realize I probably should’ve grabbed my bag from my office so I could change and brush my teeth before work starts, so I run back to get it.  
Half an hour later, I’m sitting at my desk going through the still mountain-high pile of cases. Some are fairly easy to sort through. I single out a few to give extra attention to. One in California, one in North Carolina, and one in Vermont. Unless we get a more pressing case, we’ll probably be flying to one of these locations within the week.   
I call and speak with the detective in charge of each case to get a bit more input for my decision. I decide to throw out the case in California, as they got a tip from a reliable source just an hour before I called.   
That leaves North Carolina and Vermont. It’s difficult to choose, but by lunch, the Vermont file is put it on top of the others. Hotch told me last night that we probably wouldn’t take a new case for a few days, so I’ll give him a short briefing about the Vermont case tomorrow morning.  
The rest of the day passes fairly quickly as I finish up paperwork from our last case. When I close my office door, I’m thankful that we don’t have to travel anywhere over the next couple days. I avoided Emily for most of the day because of last night’s sleeping situation, but I hope she didn’t notice. It isn’t really her fault, but I still feel awkward.   
I’m thinking about how ready I am to head back home for a much-needed shower and glass of wine as I step into the elevator, already starting to relax. Then, Emily slips in just before the doors close.   
Shit, I think to myself, and I close my eyes for a moment. When I open them, Emily is looking at me, concern on her face again.  
“Are you okay, JJ? You seem a little off today,” Emily says after a few seconds.  
“Oh, um, yeah. I’m good, Emily. I just need to drink a glass of wine and get some sleep, I think.”  
“I was thinking about going to the bar for a little bit. Want to come with?”  
“Not tonight. I really just need to decompress for a while.” Her face drops for just a second, so I add, “Rain check though. I do want to do that soon. Maybe we can ask Garcia too!” She seems happy with this response, and by then, the elevator doors are open again.   
“Goodnight, JJ. I will see you in the morning!” Emily walks in the opposite direction of my car. I wave as she looks back over her shoulder, then turn and walk to my car.

…

My alarm goes off much earlier than I want it to the next morning, and I snooze it until I have to rush out of the door to make it to work on time.   
Great, I didn’t even have time to make coffee. Thank God we have a pot in the office, I think as I drive down the road toward the Bureau.   
The previous night, I had taken a shower so long that it was definitely in the running for a world record. I decided during that shower that I was definitely overreacting about the whole falling-asleep-on-Emily thing. There was no need for me to feel awkward since she obviously didn’t think anything of it. I think about my schedule and our prospective girls’ night for the rest of my drive.   
Forty-five minutes later, I finally walk into my office and the phone rings before I even have a chance to sit down. I pick it up, already bracing myself for whatever case we are probably about to take on.   
“This is SSA Jennifer Jareau,” I answer the phone on the second ring.  
“Agent Jareau, this is Deputy Andrew Crawford. I know y’all probably get a lot of calls like this, but we really need your help…”

…

“Okay brace yourselves because this one is pretty nasty. A week ago, the body of 22 year-old Juliet Monroe was discovered in a park in Enterprise, Alabama. She had been strangled, and displayed like this,” I bring a picture up onto the screen. I hear the sharp intake of breath from several of my colleagues as they look. The photo shows a girl with one rope around her neck and another around her waist, securing her to a bench.   
“I definitely did not need to see that,” Penelope Garcia says, quickly averting her eyes.  
“That is disturbing. Wait a minute. Is that bench next to a playground?” Emily leans forward over the table as she takes a closer look at the photo.   
“Yes. Thankfully the body was discovered by a dog walker before any children arrived,” I respond, turning back toward the screen.  
“Obviously the unsub wanted the body to be found. But why here?” Spence grabs the file in front of him and flips through it quickly.  
“This is gruesome, but what makes this a BAU case?” Morgan’s deep voice fills the brief silence left after Reid’s question.   
“Three days ago, another body was found, killed and posed in the same way, but this time, it was displayed on a bench at the local high school,” I bring up another picture onto the screen. “Victim’s name was Anthony Micheals. He was a 30 year-old cashier at a grocery store.”  
“This victim is posed the same way, but look at his clothes. His shirt looks too small on him. And he’s missing his shoes…” Emily makes this observation and shakes her head.   
“Unfortunately, it doesn’t stop there. This is 19 year-old Caleb Matheson. He was discovered two hours ago on a bench in front of an ice cream shop,” I turn away from the images to look at my team.   
“The cooling off period was short to begin with, but it’s even shorter now,” Agent Gideon spoke for the first time this morning, looking down his nose through his glasses at the case file.   
“We have no time to waste. Wheels up in thirty,” Hotch closes his file and walks out of the room.

…

On the jet, I sit next to Morgan and across from Hotch and Emily. We take a closer look at the files, trying to figure out a common link between the three victims.   
“They’re from different socioeconomic backgrounds. We have two white victims and one black victim. They’re all young, but I feel like there has to be another connection besides that one,” Derek says, turning toward me.   
“I agree, there probably is another link between them,” Reid jumps into the conversation for the first time since we took off. “None of these victims seems to live the type of high-risk lifestyle that makes them susceptible to a crime of convenience.”  
“There’s definitely more to it than we can see right now. I also want to look into the dumpsites. They’re all extremely public places, important to the community. What message is the unsub trying to send by dumping the bodies here?” Gideon takes off his glasses and rubs his forehead.   
“We have a lot of work to do here. JJ, come with me to get set up at the police department. Gideon, will you and Morgan take the most recent crime scene, and also go look at the first two as well to see if they missed anything. Reid and Prentiss meet with the ME and look at the bodies. With the cooling-off period getting shorter and shorter, we could be looking at another body soon. Get some rest everyone. This is going to be a long day.” Hotch closes his case file after he gives everyone their first assignment.


	3. Roots

When we land, Reid and I hop into one of the black SUVs provided for us. I drive, and Reid fills the silence in the car with random facts about World War I until I turn the radio on. I flip through the stations looking for a good one. Country station, country station, country station. Finally, I find a nice one that plays a nice mix of music.   
“Hey Emily, do you hate country music?” Reid asks after the last notes of Bon Jovi’s “Livin’ On a Prayer” fade.   
“It isn’t my favorite, but I don’t hate it. Why?”  
“You skipped at least five country stations before you found this one. Plus you rolled your eyes when you got to the fifth one.”  
I chuckle under my breath and sing along to “Girls Just Want To Have Fun” instead of replying. Reid pulls a book out of his bag and flies through the pages for the rest of the drive.  
When we finally meet with the ME, Reid notices that each of the bodies has a similar puncture wound on the right side of the neck.   
“It’s really small, but I’m surprised I missed it,” the medical examiner says, pushing her glasses up her nose.   
“Yeah, it almost looks like it was from an injection of some sort. But there were no drugs found in any of their systems, correct?” Reid asks, standing back up from where he had bent over the most recent victim’s body.  
“Nothing came up at all. Nothing unusual in the stomach contents, either,” the ME’s red hair falls across the clipboard in her hand as she double-checks her notes.   
“If he isn’t injecting them, what are these puncture wounds for?” I ask, turning to look at Reid.   
“That’s what we need to find out. Let’s head to the station and tell them team what we know.”

…

When we walk into the conference room half an hour later, the only ones present are Hotch and JJ. JJ smiles softly at me as I walk through the door, and I can’t help but smile back.   
“What did you guys find out?” Hotch asks, looking up from the papers on the table in front of him.  
“Each of the three victims died from asphyxiation, as we already knew, but there was one thing we didn’t notice until we arrived. There was a puncture wound on the right side of the victims’ necks. It almost looks like it was from some kind of injection, but we really aren’t sure what it was for because no drugs were found in their systems,” Reid explains quickly.   
“We need to figure out what that’s for. It’s definitely part of the unsub’s signature, but understanding why may help us figure out who he is. Morgan and Gideon may not be back from the crime scenes for another hour or so. Reid, why don’t you start working on a geographical profile. Prentiss, the families of all three victims just arrived. Will you talk to Caleb Matheson’s family, JJ, you speak with Juliet Monroe’s, and I’ll speak with Anthony Micheals’,” Hotch stands up and walks out of the conference room door.   
JJ stands as well, running her fingers through her hair before smoothing out the new wrinkles her skirt. She pats Reid on the shoulder and glances toward me again before following Hotch. I glance at the whiteboard and the map taped to it. Reid is already opening a marker drawing circles around the three dumpsites. I sigh quietly before going to meet the latest victim’s family. 

…

About forty-five minutes later, I walk back into the conference room and slump down into a chair. Interviewing victims’ families is one of the hardest parts of this job. It always takes a lot out of me.   
Reid finished with the map at some point during the interviews, and he is going through the detailed report we got from the ME earlier. Hotch walks in a minute later and wastes no time.   
“Reid did you find anything out with the geographical profile?”   
“I feel like he either lives or works somewhere in this area,” Reid says, indicating a circle he had drawn in blue ink.  
“Okay that’s something. Any luck figuring out what those puncture wounds are?”   
“Not yet. I’m researching now,” Reid looks back down at the papers in front of him.   
JJ walks in as soon as Reid finishes speaking, and she sinks into the chair next to me.   
“You good?” I ask as she puts her head into her hands for a moment.  
“Yeah. That was just really tough. Juliet was their only daughter, and they just seem so numb now. That scares me. I can’t imagine losing someone so close to me,” JJ looks tired as she speaks.  
“Hey, don’t think about that, okay?” I swallow my own exhaustion and reach over to squeeze her hand. She smiles and squeezes back before turning to Hotch.  
“Emily, JJ, what did you two learn from the interviews?” Hotch asks, also taking a seat at the table.   
“Caleb Matheson seemed like an average kid. He graduated from high school in the middle of his class, didn’t have many extra-curricular activities since he started at the local junior college other than the debate team. He stays at home most of the time playing video games with his friends, but he has a job at the local movie theater on the weekends,” I say, reading off the notes I had scribbled down.   
“Any known enemies, drug use, history of partying?” Hotch asks, adding to his own notes.  
“None. He seemed like a normal, introverted kid. His family has no idea of anyone who would want to hurt him.”   
“What about Juliet?” Hotch turns to face JJ as he speaks.  
“Juliet was pretty different from Caleb. Obviously, the biggest difference is that she is a female. But she was also involved in pretty much everything. She went to the local junior college for two years, and was the president of three different clubs. She went to the University of Alabama to complete her degree, and she moved back here last summer to teach at the high school. In her free time, she plays the piano for the community college’s show choir group, volunteers at the local animal shelter, and sings in the choir at her church.”  
“So she doesn’t seem as introverted as Caleb Matheson,” I say, leaning forward.  
“No, and her parents said everyone loved her. She was the kind of person who would bring water and food to the homeless. The kind of person that was friends with everyone. She did a little partying when she went to the University of Alabama, but she seems to have lived a low-risk lifestyle once she moved back here.”  
“What about the second victim, Anthony Micheals?” I ask Hotch.  
“Well, he is a bit older than the first two victims. He also comes from a lower socio-economic status. According to his sister, he dropped out of high school his junior year after getting involved with drugs. She said he got clean a few years ago, got his GED, and just started taking classes at the junior college this semester. He wanted to make something of himself. He even volunteered at the homeless shelter, where he lived for a year before he went to rehab,” Hotch says.  
“So what does that leave us? Juliet was a female, while the other two were male, so there isn’t a gender preference. Juliet and Anthony were white, but Caleb was black, so no apparent racial preference. Anthony was a bit older than the other two, so there is a bit of an age gap…Wait. They all have one thing in common. They went to the junior college…” my voice trails off as Morgan and Gideon enter the room.   
“Hey guys. So we found something at the most recent crime scene. We almost didn’t see it, but I’m glad we did. We also decided to revisit the other two crime scenes to see if we found the same things there, and we did,” Morgan explains, wasting no time as he walks to the table.  
“What exactly did you find?” JJ asks, spinning her chair to face the two men.   
“These,” Gideon pulls evidence bags from the box he had just set on the table. “Needles.”  
“There was nothing unusual found in any of the victims,” I say, confusion clouding my features.   
“Let me look at that for a second,” Reid stands and walks over to Gideon. “It makes sense that nothing was found in the victims. These needles were used to draw blood.”  
“Why did the unsub want to take blood from the victims?” JJ asks.  
“That’s what we need to figure out. That and why these particular ones?” “Wait a second, Emily, look at the files the ME gave us. What was the blood type for each of the victims?” Reid asks suddenly.  
“Um,” I flip through the pages quickly. “They all had O- blood. The universal donor.”  
“So did the unsub know their blood types or was it a coincidence?” Morgan asks.  
“I have a feeling that these victims weren’t chosen for convenience. I think he planned this, picked them out. But for what?” Gideon rubs his forehead.   
“Another thing to consider: if the needles were found at the crime scene, I’m assuming the unsub took the blood at those locations. If that’s the case, I also think the victims were strangled at the dumpsites,” Hotch adds.   
“The unsub would have to leave quickly so he wouldn’t be caught after he strangled and posed the bodies. I wonder what else he left behind other than the needles…” I glance toward Morgan.  
“All I know is that it’s getting late. We all need to get some rest. Emily, JJ, Reid, Morgan, why don’t you head to the hotel. I want us back here before six tomorrow morning to finish the profile,” Hotch heads out the door, Gideon close behind. 

…

We arrive at the hotel half an hour later, and we walk together to the front desk to check in.  
“It looks like there are four rooms booked for you all. One for Aaron Hotchner, one for Jason Gideon, one for Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jareau to share, and one for Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid,” the receptionist says politely as she checks us in and hands us our room keys.  
“Looks like we’re having a sleepover, pretty boy,” Morgan teases, squeezing Reid’s shoulder. I can’t help but notice the younger man’s face redden as he chokes out a laugh.  
“I am exhausted. I think I’m going to pass out the second my head hits the pillow,” JJ says as the elevator opens onto the second floor hallway.   
“I think I’m going to shower and then join you in the realm of the unconscious,” I respond, swiping the card to open our room. “Looks like we’re sharing a bed, Jen. Hope you don’t mind.”  
“Of course not! I mean we slept on Hotch’s couch together, and that was much smaller,” she responds, sounding slightly nervous.   
“I’ll do my best not to snore,” I laugh as I drop my bag on the floor.  
“Mmm no promises from me,” JJ responds as she flops onto the bed.  
I take a quick shower and brush my teeth, and by the time I’m finished, JJ is snoring lightly. It’s cute. I smile as I climb in bed and she snuggles a little closer in her sleep.


	4. 48 Hours

“Hey, JJ, wake up. We gotta go,” Emily says, shaking me gently. I open my eyes, and look around the room, still a little disoriented.   
“What’s going on? Is it five already?” I ask, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from my eyes.  
“No. It’s not even four yet.” Emily pulls a dark blue shirt out of her bag as she responds. “They just found another body.”  
“Where?” I’m wide awake now, and I climb out of bed quickly.   
“Remember that statue we passed earlier, with the lady holding the bug up in the air?”   
“Yeah, it’s right in the middle of the main street running through downtown.”  
“Apparently the body is there, but I don’t know anything else. Hotch said to meet him there as soon as possible. I’m going to go brush my teeth and get dressed. Let’s leave in 10 minutes, yeah?” Emily disappears around the corner into the bathroom as she finishes speaking.  
“Sounds good, but I think I need some coffee,” I respond, pulling my shirt over my head.  
“You and me both, Jen,” I smile despite my exhaustion, realizing once again that I kind of like that she doesn’t always call me JJ like everyone else. 

…

Twenty minutes later, I hop out of the black SUV and duck under the crime scene tape, Emily right behind me. Somehow it’s already hot and humid outside, even at 4 am.   
“Good, you’re here. I finally woke Morgan up five minutes ago, but he and Spencer are going to meet us at the station,” Hotch says, as usual forgoing small talk.   
I open my mouth to reply, but I stop short as I notice the victim in front of me. She looks like she was probably in her late fifties. Her gray hair is pulled up in a bun, and she’s dressed in modest clothing. As with the other victims, a plastic bag is pulled over her head.   
What catches my attention is the way she’s posed. She was tied to the statue and posed in the same manner: standing upright with arms above her head. I let my gaze drift up toward her hands and notice a sign with one word written on it: 

REMEMBER. 

The sign is propped in front of the large boll weevil the statue holds, and it’s sloped down a little, as if it was thrown up haphazardly.   
I look back down at her face and allow myself to focus on it for the first time. She has an expression of horror, her mouth open in what was probably a scream. I turn away quickly, trying to shake the image from my mind. Unfortunately, I know that I will probably be seeing it for a while. That’s the worst part of this job. I never really get to go home.   
I hurry toward our vehicle and climb into the front seat. I lay my head on the dashboard in front of me and try to control my breathing. I hear footsteps approach slowly, and I turn my head to see Emily coming toward me.   
“JJ, are you alright?” Her brown eyes are full of concern, and she lays a hand gently on my back.   
“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I don’t usually react like this, but the look on her face was awful. I can’t imagine ever feeling as scared as she must’ve been,” I respond, sitting up and facing Emily.   
“That was hard for me to look at too. We’re going to catch the son of a bitch that did that,” her voice is hard and decisive.   
“Yeah we will. Do you mind if I stay here while you finish up with Hotch and Gideon? I’m going to call and organize a press conference for 9:00. That’ll give us a few hours to finish the profile,” I say, already pulling out my phone.  
“I think staying here would be good. I should only be another ten or fifteen minutes. Are you sure you’re okay?” Emily asks, stepping back from the SUV.  
“I’m sure. Tell Hotch what I’m doing, if you don’t mind,” I plaster a smile on my face to assure her that I’m alright.   
“You got it. Be back in a few,” Emily turns and walks back toward the crime scene, the wind ruffling her dark hair.   
I lean back against the seat and focus on my phone, my breathing finally returning to normal. 

…

We get to the station a half hour later. Morgan and Reid are already in the conference room, and they have Garcia on speaker phone.   
“Babygirl, give me everything you can find on a Marie Baxter. We need to learn what we can about this latest victim,” Morgan says, giving us a small wave as we enter the room.  
“Okay, Marie Baxter was fifty-seven, born and raised in Enterprise, Alabama. She went to college at Auburn University and moved back to Enterprise after. She was never married, no children, and she’s been teaching calculus at the junior college for the past ten years…” Garcia’s words are punctuated by the clicking sounds of her typing.  
“Wait, Garcia, did you say she works at the junior college?” I ask, interrupting the tech analyst.  
“Yep! Why do you ask?”  
“Guys, every one of the previous victims attended the junior college, and now the latest victim is a teacher there?” I say, making eye contact with each person around the table.   
“What’s going on?” Hotch asks as he and Gideon join us.  
“I think JJ just figured out the connection between the victims,” Emily responds, looking at me with an approving smile.   
“Care to fill us in?” Gideon says, turning to face me.  
“The junior college. The first three victims all attended at some point, and the most recent is a calculus teacher there.”  
“If you’re right,” Hotch begins, “then the unsub is probably involved with the college now, or he was before. Let’s deliver the profile.”  
Deputy Crawford gathers most of the other officers, and they sit at the various desks in the main area in the station.   
“The strength it takes to strangle, move, and stage the victims indicates that the unsub is a male in good physical condition,” Morgan begins.  
“Because of the sophistication of the staging of the crime scenes, combined with the reckless need to place them in popular areas, we believe the man you’re looking for is between the ages of twenty-five and thirty,” Reid supplies.  
“There is nothing indicating a blitz attack when the victims were taken, and there were no drugs in their systems, so the unsub likely didn’t make them feel uncomfortable. He was probably someone they knew or at least someone they trusted by default: a police officer, a fireman, something like that,” Gideon leans against the wall behind him as he speaks.   
“We think he’s taking a little bit of blood from each of his victims, but we still aren’t sure exactly why. Because there’s no evidence of sexual assault or torture on any of the victims, along with the fact that the ages, genders, and races of the victims are different, we don’t think there is a sexual component to these murders,” Emily continues.  
“The first three victims each attended the local community college at some point, and the latest victim is a teacher there. The unsub is almost definitely connected to the college in some capacity. Past and present students, teachers, and other faculty members should be checked,” I say, making eye contact with multiple officers as I speak.  
“In addition, look for people who were rejected or expelled as well. The victims don’t seem random, so it’s likely that the unsub has interacted with each of them on some level. Thank you,” Hotch finishes.   
I go outside a few minutes later and deliver much of the same information to the media. Someone knows this guy, and this is the best way to catch him. 

…

Shortly after I finish the press conference, Emily walks into the conference room where I’m going through the autopsy report of our latest victim.  
“Hey Jen, I think you deserve a short break,” she says, sliding a bowl of ice cream to me. I raise my eyebrows at her, and she laughs. “I hope you like mint chocolate chip.”  
“I definitely do! Thank you, Em,” I touch her hand for a moment before grabbing my spoon. “Where did this come from?”  
“A little cafe near here called Milky Moos.”  
“That’s cute, and the ice cream is amazing!” I take another bite and push away the papers in front of me for a few minutes.   
“I really hope we can go get those drinks later this week. I need to unwind,” Emily sighs.   
“I vote we go as soon as the jet lands back in DC. I’m sure Penelope won’t be opposed. Normally I’d want to go straight home and try to plan for a different day, but we’ve been getting an insane amount of cases lately. Carpe diem, right?” I take the last bite of my ice cream and resume my perusing of the report.   
“Did the victim have the same puncture wound in her neck?” Emily asks, standing up and throwing away our trash.   
“Yeah. Strangulation, puncture wound, and a clean tox screen just like the others. We need to catch this guy soon. He’s really escalating. I wouldn’t be surprised if he takes another victim in the next two days,” I respond, running my fingers through my hair.   
“We’ll get him, okay? I’m sure Garcia can help us narrow our search a little bit—”  
Emily is cut off when Hotch busts through the door.   
“Hotch, what happened?” I ask, standing.  
“A seventeen-year old girl was just reported missing. She’s a duel enrollment student at the community college. She has English there in the morning, but she never showed up for her next class day at the high school. That’s the third victim in the past 48 hours. We don’t have a lot of time to find her if she’s still alive. JJ, call Garcia.”


	5. The Undoing

“You’ve reached the most amazing and beautiful tech genius in the world, speak to me,” Garcia says as soon as JJ dials her number.   
“Garcia, a girl was just reported missing, and with the unsub’s increasingly accelerated timeline, she may only have a few hours to live. We need you to ‘work a little magic’ as Morgan says,” JJ begins, her voice focused and direct.   
“Okay, how can I help? I need her to be found alive so this case can have a happy ending.”   
“We realized each of the victims is connected to the local community college in one way or another. Since that’s the only thing they have in common, we think the unsub is involved with the college as well.”  
“Garcia, look for students and faculty from the college from the past ten years. We think he may have been scorned by someone there or by the institution itself, so look for people fired or expelled recently,” Hotch interjects.  
“I only have two recent expulsions and one professor fired within the past year,” Garcia says, the sound of her keyboard punctuating each word.   
“Shit. Okay what else do we know?” Morgan asks, sighing softly.   
“Hey guys think about where the bodies were dumped. Each of those places seems to be extremely public and significant to the city. I feel like there must be some other connection between them as well,” I say, writing each dumpsite on the whiteboard in front of me.   
“Garcia, can you pull up pictures of each of those locations for me? I think I might know what the common denominator is,” Reid says, squinting at the board.   
“Okay boy genius what am I looking for?” Garcia asks a few seconds later.  
“Start with the park. Do you see a mural anywhere?”   
“Ummmm, yes I do! What about it?”  
“Zoom in. Can you see who the artist is that created it?” Reid asks, twirling a marker in his fingers.   
“I see the initials RD,” Garcia responds quickly.  
“Okay now look at the second dumpsite: the courtyard at the high school. I remember there being a mural in one of the crime scene photos I saw,” Reid says.  
“Oh I remember that mural. It’s beautiful,” Gideon adds with a nod.   
“Okay I see it!” Garcia says a moment later.  
“Zoom in on the artist’s signature again,” Reid responds.  
“The initials RD again. Let me look at the one from the ice cream shop…RD. I feel like I already know what I’m going to see, but I’m looking in the background of photos from the monument where victim number four was found and….RD.”  
“I think it’s time to find out who our mystery artist is,” Gideon says, standing.   
“Okay, local artists with the initials RD…” Garcia is quiet for a moment as she types. “I’ve got one: Ronald Dawson. He’s twenty-nine years old, went to the junior college for two years before transferring to Auburn University to get an art degree. He’s done several local murals, and was hired for another a few months ago at…”  
“I’m going to guess the junior college?” I ask, raising an eyebrow.   
“Yep! But it looks like they removed him from the project two weeks ago after a sexual assault allegation was filed against him by…oh no. By the first victim, Juliet Monroe.”  
“There was the trigger,” Gideon says with a humorless laugh.  
“Garcia can we get an address?” Hotch asks quickly.  
“Already sent. Go find her, please.” Garcia says before hanging up.

…

Ten minutes later, the squad cars pull up outside an old, dingy house. The grass desperately needs to be cut, and the roof is missing several of its shingles. The only visible window has one shutter that’s barely still attached to it.   
I look down at the bulletproof vest covering my clothes before I reach around, making sure my gun is in its holster. It’s even more humid than it was this morning, and I run the back of my hand over my forehead, wiping away the sweat already forming there.  
“Prentiss, you and Morgan go around back. Reid, you and Gideon come with me through the front,” Hotch says, pulling out his gun.  
I nod and follow Morgan around the side of the house. The backyard is just as neglected as the front. An old, rusted swing set sits a few yards from the house, and it creaks a little as a breeze sweeps through.   
We approach the door, and I reach out to see if it’s unlocked, pulling my gun from its holster as I do. Morgan looks almost disappointed as the door opens easily, and I can’t help but smile. He really does like to kick doors in.  
He enters the house first, and I follow immediately behind, scanning every inch of the room. We’re in a kitchen that hasn’t been cleaned in way too long. My nose wrinkles at the smell of rotting food. I turn to the right and open a small door. Just a pantry with a couple dented cans and boxes of crackers. “Clear,” I say softly as I walk back into the kitchen. Morgan opens his mouth to respond when we hear a short scream come from the right side of the house.   
Morgan takes off quickly through the door ahead of us, and I follow immediately behind him. I see him scan the room briefly as we run through it and into the hallway.   
I hear another scream coming from a door on our right, but it’s muffled this time. Morgan turns to the door and kicks it open without hesitation. Hotch and Reid rush into the room behind me, and we all pause.   
I take in the young man in front of me. His dark brown hair flops over his forehead, and he uses one hand to push up the round glasses that had started to slip down his nose. His clothes are in sharp contrast with the state of his house. He has on a white button-up with khakis and nice brown dress shoes. He may have been handsome if it wasn’t for his eyes. They’re a startling blue, and they’re full of absolute hatred.   
He holds my gaze for a moment, his lips curling into a sneer. He looks down at the young girl he has his arm wrapped around. Her brown eyes are full of terror, and she’s shaking violently.   
“Drink it, or I’ll kill you,” Ronald Dawson’s says, his voice low and threatening.   
“Okay. I’ll do whatever you want, just please don’t kill me,” the young girl we identified as Anna Patterson speaks quickly, her voice shaking almost as much as her body.   
Morgan looks at me for a moment, his face mirroring the confusion I’m sure is on my own. We aren’t left wondering for long as Ronald pulls a vial of what looks like blood from the pocket of his khakis.   
“Whose blood is that, Ronald?” Reid asks, his voice soft and kind.   
“It’s hers of course. Well it’s hers mixed with mine. I think that people should all have to learn what they’re made of, don’t you? We learn by using our senses, one of which is taste. So, before she dies, she needs to understand herself. But she also needs to understand me. I’ll let her have a taste of greatness. It’s the least I can do. I let all of them have that. Except that first bitch, Juliet. I gave her a different kind of taste…” his voice trails off as his smile becomes more cruel.   
I keep my expression neutral, but I feel so much disgust for this pathetic excuse of a man.   
“Ronald, you need to let her go. If you kill her, you’ll never get the chance to get recognition for your art. The way you posed the bodies, the places you put them, all the things you put so much thought into will have been for nothing. Let Anna go, and I’ll make sure you get what you deserve,” Reid says, putting his gun into its holster.   
Ronald looks at the vial in his hand before bringing it to his own lips. “I guess it’s my turn to know myself,” he whispers as he kisses the girl’s head and shoves her away. He downs the vial, and Morgan rushes toward him before he can raise the knife. He’s disarmed in seconds, and he struggles against Morgan.   
“Prentiss, I don’t have cuffs on me. Could you please…” Morgan doesn’t have to finish his sentence. I step forward, putting the cuffs on tighter than is really necessary.   
“They’re a little tight, baby,” Ronald says, sneering up at me.   
“Oh well let me help with that,” I say with a smile. I kick him hard in the groin, and I smile as his knees crumple. “Now you don’t have to think about it.” I turn toward Reid, who is hugging the young girl tightly.  
“Prentiss,” Hotch says, beckoning me toward him.   
“Yes sir?”   
“Thank you for helping him with his handcuffs.” Hotch smiles slightly, and I smile back, thankful that the case is over. 

…

“Hey,” JJ says, sliding into the seat next to me on the jet two hours later.   
“Well hello,” I close the book I’m reading and smile at her.   
“I don’t know about you, but I am so ready for girls’ night. Actually, let me be more explicit. I’m ready to get so fucked up with you and Penelope that I can’t even remember my name,” JJ leans toward me as she whispers the last sentence.   
“Well, Jennifer Jareau, I think I can arrange for that,” I respond, smirking as I lean in as well. “Tomorrow night, then?” JJ asks, face slightly pink as she extends her pinky to me.  
“Tomorrow,” I say, hooking my pinky with hers. “Promise.”


	6. Girls

JJ falls asleep five minutes after our conversation, and I doze off an hour later, my head on her shoulder.  
“Hey, Emily, wake up,” JJ’s voice is soft as she shakes me awake. “We just landed.”  
I stretch for a moment before I stand up. “My bed is calling my name. If I could just snap my fingers and be home, that’d be great. I really don’t feel like driving,” I groan.   
“I completely understand. Thank God tomorrow is Saturday,” JJ responds, grabbing her bag and walking toward the jet’s exit.   
“I am going to sleep until two, and then I am going to get wasted tomorrow night,” I wink at her before grabbing my own bag.   
“Shit! I need to text Penelope and make sure she’s free…” JJ’s voice fades as she pulls out her phone and begins typing on it. Her phone buzzes a few minutes later as we walk into the parking deck.  
“What’s the verdict?” I ask, turning toward her.  
“She’s in!” JJ’s face lights up, and for a moment I forget how to breathe. “What is it?” JJ asks, smiling at me.  
“N-nothing!” I stammer, blushing and looking away.   
JJ looks at me and raises an eyebrow before shrugging and opening the door to her car. “Okay then. I’ll see you tomorrow at, what do you think, seven?”  
“Yeah! Do you and Penelope want to come over to my place and just drive together to the bar?” I ask, trying to keep my voice even.  
“That would be great. I’m sure Garcia will be in too! Drive safe, okay? Let me know when you make it home.” JJ waves as she shuts her door and turns her vehicle on.   
I return her wave and watch as she backs out before opening my own door and climbing inside. I lock my doors immediately and turn the key in the ignition.   
I daydream about tomorrow night to keep myself awake for my drive home. When I finally get there, I toss my keys on the table, put my gun in the safe, and collapse onto my bed without even undressing. I remember right before I doze off to shoot JJ a text:  
“Made it home. See you tomorrow.”

…

I open my eyes the next morning to sunlight streaming through the curtains covering my bedroom window. I roll over for a moment, debating on going back to sleep. I decide against it and glance at the clock on my nightstand which reads 1:30.  
I can’t believe I slept this late. I can’t blame myself though; I did not get much rest during this last case. I wipe my hand across my eyes, and it comes back smudged. Great, I forgot to take off my makeup again. I grab my phone off the nightstand. I see a text from JJ: “Can’t wait! :)”   
I stand up and stretch, yawning as I shuffle to my bathroom, a stupid smile still on my face from reading that text. I take a long shower, which feels amazing to my tired body. I stand there even after the water starts to lose its warmth, lost in thought.   
When I finally get out, I throw on a pair of gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt. This will do until I get ready for girls’ night. I make myself a cup of coffee and open my fridge. It’s empty. I have got to get better about buying groceries. Not that I can cook very well…  
I grab my phone and dial the number for the Chinese restaurant for the fifth time in the past two weeks. My food arrives thirty minutes later, and I watch a rerun of Jeopardy while I eat. I bet it would suck to watch this with Reid. I wouldn’t even get a chance to read the questions.   
I glance at the clock after I eat. It’s 4:00 now, and I decide it’s probably time to figure out what I’m wearing tonight.   
I comb through my closet. Nope, absolutely not, maybe next time. I repeat these phrases to myself over and over again as I examine each option. I pull back and cock my eyebrow as I examine the short red dress hanging in the back of the closet. This is it. That’s what I’m wearing tonight. 

…

At 6:45, I’ve just put the finishing touches on my hair. It’s curled at the ends and falls loosely over my shoulders. I grab the red lipstick that matches my dress and put it on.   
I step back and look at my reflection in the full-length mirror on the back of my bathroom door. I look hot. The dress hugs me tightly, making my ass look amazing. The low-cut front makes my cleavage look even better. I grin at myself. Hopefully JJ likes it. I shake my head quickly, wondering where that thought came from.  
I jump a little bit when I hear a knock on my door a minute later.  
“Emily!” Garcia’s excited squeal hits me as soon as I open the door, just seconds before she pulls me in for a hug. I laugh, hugging her back. I’m thankful that the team, or at least most of them, accept and love me already.  
“Hi Penelope! I’m so excited for tonight. It’s been far too long since I’ve had anything resembling a girls’ night,” I respond, stepping back to allow her to enter my apartment.  
“I know! I can’t wait to spend all night with my two favorite ladies. It’s going to be the best. Do you have a bathroom I can use?” Garcia asks as she sets her purse on the table.  
“Yes! Down the hallway on the left.” I watch her disappear from view, and a second later, another knock sounds at my door.  
I walk quickly forward and take a deep breath before opening it. I open my mouth to say hello to JJ, but the breath leaves my body as I look at her.  
She’s always beautiful, but tonight she is absolutely stunning. Her low-cut white shirt hugs her body perfectly, and she has on a leather jacket over it. Her jeans are tight, and the black, strappy heels on her feet tie everything together. Her lips are bright red, and her eyeliner gives her a perfect smoky eye.   
I’m vaguely aware that my mouth is open, but I notice that hers is too.   
“Emily. Wow. You look absolutely amazing. All I can say is wow.” JJ looks me up and down, and I blush as her eyes linger on my chest.   
“Thank you. You are stunning, Jennifer. Seriously.” I bite my lip, and she looks at it immediately. My breath catches in my throat as she steps forward and I get a whiff of the sweet perfume she’s wearing.  
“JJ, you’re here! Now we can get this party started!” Garcia’s voice breaks the moment and makes us both jump.  
“Yeah! I figured you’d beat me here,” JJ answers, stepping past me into the apartment.   
I smile at both of them, trying not to read into the way JJ just looked at me or that I literally couldn’t breathe for a moment.   
“You ladies ready to go?” I grin at them, and so girls’ night begins. 

…

An hour later, we have a table at the bar and are on our second round of tequila shots.   
“Ugh. I told myself I’d never drink tequila again after my senior year of college,” JJ says, grimacing as the liquid makes its way down her throat.   
“That’s how I feel about vodka. I haven’t had it in seven years,” I reply, shivering at the memory of the last time I blacked out.   
“That sounds like a fun story,” Garcia says, reaching for her vodka cran.   
“It’s a story for a time when I am not drinking because if I think about that too hard, I’ll end up being tonight’s DD. Believe me, I don’t plan on being capable of driving by the time we leave this bar,” I wink at JJ, and she blushes just a little.   
“I think I need another drink. You ladies ready for another?” Garcia stands, pushing away her now empty glass.  
“I’ll take a rum and coke, please!” I say as JJ shakes her head. I can tell she’s already really feeling her alcohol.   
“I’ll be right back, my lovelies!” Garcia walks toward the bar while I turn to JJ.   
“How you feeling there, Jennifer?” I ask, sliding a little closer to her in the booth.  
“I am feeling…different right now, Emily.” JJ cocks her head as she speaks.  
“Is this a good different or a bad different?” “I suppose that depends on how you look at it.”  
“What exactly does feeling different mean, Jen?”  
“It means that I like it when you call me Jen. It means I’m not sober. It means that I can’t stop thinking about how fucking gorgeous you are in red. And it definitely means that I need to dance.” JJ leans forward as she speaks until there are only a couple inches between our lips, so close I can smell the tequila on her breath.   
I look down at her lips and back up at her eyes. I see her do the same. I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to kiss someone as much as I do right now, but I don’t know if that’s the best idea. I need to control myself. Jennifer is my coworker and my friend. She doesn’t know that I’m gay, and she’s probably straight anyway. She leans forward a little more, but I pull back.   
I reach for her hand when I see hurt and disappointment flash in her eyes. She smiles at me and squeezes my hand, dropping it when Garcia comes back with our drinks.   
“Here we are my dearest ones,” she sets the drinks on the table and sits back down across from us.   
“Okay I can’t not dance to this song,” JJ says a few minutes later as “Yeah!” by Usher begins blasting.   
“What are we waiting for, then?” Garcia stands and offers her hand to JJ.   
I down the rest of my drink quickly and follow them to the dance floor.   
We dance together, moving away from most of the men that try to join us until a tall, muscular man moves next to Garcia. She grins at him and winks at us before turning away and dancing with him.   
JJ moves away from yet another man that comes up behind her and rolls her eyes.   
“If one more guy tries to grind on me, I think I’m going to lose my mind!” She says, doing her best to speak over the loud music. “I have a solution. Come here,” I grab her and pull her into me. I spin her around so her back is to me, and I grab her hips.   
She turns her head a little and whispers into my ear, “I like this solution, Em.”  
I shiver as her breath tickles my neck, and I try not to get too handsy as she dances on me.   
I could’ve danced with her for the rest of the night, but Garcia reappears a few songs later, and we head back to our table, all out of breath and a little sweaty.   
A few drinks later, we call a cab back to my place. Garcia crashes on my couch, but JJ follows me to my bedroom and lingers in the doorway.   
“Mind if I sleep with you?” JJ asks, blushing.   
“Please do. I sleep better when I’m not alone.” I turn away as I speak and pull a couple pairs of sweatpants out of the second drawer on my dresser. I toss her a pair, and she smiles gratefully.   
When we crawl into bed a few minutes later, JJ snuggles up to me. Her toned body fits perfectly against mine, and her soft blonde hair tickles my cheek. We both pass out pretty quickly, and I can’t help thinking that this is probably the best girls’ night I’ve ever had.


	7. Pretty Little Liars

I haven’t stopped thinking about girls’ night for the past two weeks. More specifically, I haven’t stopped thinking about how much I wanted to kiss JJ or how it felt waking up next to her the next morning.   
I don’t understand my feelings. JJ is my friend. She’s my coworker. Dating her would be a terrible idea, but I can’t deny the magnetic pull that draws me to her. I would’ve kissed her at the bar if I had been a little bit more drunk. I still feel bad when I think about the hurt that flashed in her eyes when I rejected her.  
We haven’t seen each other outside of work very much since that night because we have been slammed with paperwork, presentations, and consultations with various police departments.  
I’m running late this morning, and of course I get caught in traffic and at every single light between my house and the office.   
When I finally arrive, I hurry into the elevator and press the button, fumbling with my bag as I do. I need more coffee, that’s for sure.   
The doors slide open, and I step out and walk toward the bullpen quickly. Maybe no one will notice that I’m late. I open the door and immediately something pops me in the head.   
“Ooh ah what?” I say, rubbing my head.  
“Im so sorry, Emily!” Spencer Reid says with a laugh, looking sheepish and apologetic.   
“What was that?” I ask, looking toward the ceiling. JJ and Garcia are laughing along with Reid. There’s never a dull moment here.  
“Dont you recognize a rocket when you see one?” Garcia tries not to laugh as she responds to me.  
“I-I was merely demonstrating a physics law. I-I-I didn't mean to hit…” Reid explains quickly before I interrupt him.  
“Oh show me!”  
“All right, uh, well turn around please,” Spencer says looking at each of us.  
“Turn around?” I ask, confused.   
“Yeah he’s not gonna show you how it’s done…” JJ responds, rolling her eyes and turning around herself.  
“A magician doesn’t reveal his secrets,” Spencer’s tone makes it clear that this should be obvious.  
“But i thought you said it was physics?” I ask as JJ rolls her eyes again and nods her head.  
“Physics..magic…” Reid’s voice trails off.  
“Trust me it will not do you any good to argue with him,” Garcia interjects, touching my shoulder and turning me around. I hear multiple sounds that I can’t quite identify as Spencer sets up his trick.  
“All right, all right, turn back and observe…” Spencer says, excitement in his voice. I can both see and hear the bubbling substance at the bottom of the “rocket”. We wait for a few seconds before the rocket explodes.  
We all laugh as the canister flies through the air and lands at Hotch’s feet. Uh oh. This won’t be good. We all begin to walk to our various workspaces as Hotch leans down and picks up the object at his feet.   
“Physics magic?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.  
“Yes sir,” Reid says, looking apologetic.  
“Reid, we talked about this,” Hotch says, walking toward the younger man.  
“I’m sorry sir,” he responds, looking up at him.  
“Really starting to get some distance on those,” Hotch smiles just a little as he places the canister back on Reid’s desk.  
“So he does have a sense of humor?” I ask, approaching Spencer again as our unit chief walks away.  
“Sometimes,” Reid says, turning to look at me.   
“Hey where’s Morgan?” I ask, looking for the missing part of our group.  
“In chicago. He goes there every year for his mother’s birthday,” Spencer responds without hesitation.  
We each walk to our desks and get started on the ever-growing stacks of paperwork.   
The day is uneventful, and it passes in a blur. When I get home, I walk to my bathroom and turn on the shower, smiling in anticipation as steam begins filling the room.  
Right as I begin to undress, my phone buzzes. I answer it right away. I have to get back to headquarters immediately. I guess we have a case.

…

It’s Morgan; he’s been arrested. We’re on the jet less than two hours after I answer my phone.  
“What is going on?” Reid seems less composed than I’ve ever seen him. “We’ve got to get him out of there. There’s no way he did anything to hurt anyone…” his words run together as panic fills his voice.  
“Reid. Take a deep breath. We know he’s innocent; we just have to prove it. And in order to do that, we need you at your best. Go lie down for a few minutes and get yourself together, okay?” Gideon’s voice takes on the fatherly qualities it always does when he speaks to the youngest member of our team.   
“What do we know?” I ask softly a moment later.   
“As of right now? Not much,” Hotch replies, glancing up at me as he speaks. “But what I do know is that there’s been some kind of misunderstanding. We just have to figure out how in the world they could think Derek would do something like this.”  
The rest of the flight is tense, and it seems to drag on forever. Everyone tries to get a little sleep, but none of us has much success. An hour before we land, everyone finally dozed off except for me and JJ.   
The blonde sinks into the seat next to me and doesn’t say anything for a while. Her fingers slip between mine, and she squeezes lightly. I look up and see the worry etched in her eyes.   
“We’re going to figure it out. I don’t think that’s going to stop us from worrying in the meantime, though, is it?” I ask, smiling just a little.   
“It definitely won’t stop us. More than anyone else, I’m worried about Spence. I’ve never seen him get that unhinged so quickly. He and Derek are close, but I didn’t think this would elicit that kind of response from him, you know?” JJ asks, brow furrowing.   
I bite my lip but don’t respond. I’ve started piecing a few things together, but I don’t have enough evidence to support my suspicions. Even if I did, it would not be my place to voice them.   
JJ leans her head on my shoulder, and I lean my head over to rest on top of hers, doing what I can to comfort her. My arm falls asleep a few minutes later, but I don’t move because JJ is snoring slightly. 

…

When we finally walk into the Chicago PD office, we don’t get the warmest welcome. Reid is quite panicked, and it gets even worse when the lead detective refers to Morgan as a suspect.   
Our shock when we discover that Gideon helped construct the profile that led to Morgan’s arrest briefly overwhelms all of us. We each take turns trying to explain why the profile doesn’t necessarily incriminate Morgan, but this guy is completely convinced that our friend committed multiple homicides.   
Detective Gordinski explains more circumstantial evidence that doesn’t at all prove that Morgan committed these murders. Even though we all know it can’t be him, this is bad. Bad turns to awful when we find out that Derek has a criminal record none of us knew about.   
We do our best to stay calm and begin to conduct our own investigation. I can’t even imagine the panic Garcia must feel. Derek is her best friend. Gideon dispatches me to go speak to Morgan’s family, along with Reid. I roll my eyes when I find out a local detective is coming along too. 

…

After we arrive at Morgan’s family’s home, his mother offers us coffee and pieces of cake from the celebration the night before. I accept the coffee, and its bitter taste helps me focus.   
Derek’s mother and sisters seem kind, and I can tell they’re very protective of him. They tell us about Morgan and his past, and we tell them what we can about the case. After Reid shares one of his usual in-depth statistics, one of Morgan’s sisters laughs softly.  
“You’re Dr. Reid, right?” she asks.  
“Mm-hm,” Reid responds, mouth full of cake.  
“Derek talks about you,” his sister says, sharing a look with her mother.  
“He does?” despite the circumstances, hope and excitement fill Spencer’s voice. I’m almost positive my suspicions about him and Derek are right. I smile to myself, and return my focus to the discussion at hand. 

…  
The case finally comes to a close. This one was emotionally draining for the entire team, especially Morgan. I understand what it’s like to have secrets you don’t want to share with the world. Unfortunately, we don’t always get to have privacy.  
When we get back to D.C., JJ walks up to me. “Do you want to grab dinner? There’s a Mexican place ten minutes from here that I’ve been craving for a week.”  
“I could go for a margarita after the shit-show that these past few days have been,” I say, looping my arm through hers.   
“You can have as many margaritas as you want, my dear. Girls’ night a few weeks ago was the exception to my no-tequila-ever-again rule. I am more than happy to drive us both.”   
“I do like the sound of that, Jen.” I follow the blonde to her car, and hop into the passenger seat.   
She starts the car, and rock music begins blasting from the speakers immediately. I look at her, brows raised in question, a smile stretching across my face.   
“I…really like Aerosmith,” JJ’s cheeks flush again.  
I smile, reaching a hand out to cup her cheek without thinking. She leans into my touch, and her eyes don’t leave my face. I can feel the heat from her flush in my palm, and I can smell the coffee still lingering on her breath from the two cups she had on the jet.   
I feel myself leaning in slightly, and this time it’s JJ that pulls away. She clears her throat and buckles her seatbelt, shifting the car into reverse.   
“I feel bad for Derek. I can’t even imagine the worst parts of my life being thrust into a spotlight for everyone to see,” she says after a moment, shaking her head.   
“Me either. I wouldn’t want my deepest secrets shared with everyone I work with. We all share a lot already. Some things should be allowed to be kept private until we want them to be shared,” my voice hitches a little as I speak, thinking about the secrets I have in my own life.   
“Hey.” JJ pulls up to a red light and looks over at me. “We all have secrets, and those secrets can be heavy. But if you ever want to share anything with me, you can. And it won’t go any further. Honestly, I know you’ve only been here a couple months, but I really feel like you’re already my best friend.”  
The light turns green, and JJ turns back to the road. “You can tell me anything, too, Jen,” I say softly, barely stopping myself from reaching for her hand.   
“I’m glad I met you, Emily. You’re amazing,” JJ says after a moment, smiling at me again.   
“I’m glad I met you too, Jennifer,” I say softly. You have no idea…


	8. Friends

Sunlight streams through the large window in my living room. I must’ve fallen asleep on the couch again while I was watching a movie last night. I stretch and groan a little as I notice the stiffness in my back. I have got to start sleeping in my actual bed.   
I climb off the couch and stumble to my bathroom, turning on the shower before I undress. As the cleansing, hot water hits my skin, I think about the last case we finished. I shudder thinking about one of the worst serial killers still being free. My mind wanders, considering how many more killers must be out there right now. I wish we could catch them all.   
I finish showering and pour myself a cup of coffee. It’s Super Bowl Sunday, and the team is going to the bar together to celebrate and relax for once. I bite my lip as my mind wanders to Emily.   
I wonder what she’s going to wear tonight. Last time we went out, she took my breath away…  
I shake my head and take a sip of coffee. What in the world is this woman doing to me?   
I walk back into the living room and pick up my cell phone. Emily’s number is pulled up on my phone for a full three minutes before I actually call. She picks up after the second ring.  
“Hey Jennifer! What’s up?” Emily says, panting in between her words.  
“What are you doing right now, Emily?” I ask with a laugh.  
“I got back from a run about ten seconds before my phone rang,” I hear her pouring water into a glass and wait a moment to respond as she drinks it.   
“I guess I have good timing,” I say, with a teasing tone.  
“From what I’ve learned so far, I’d say you do. Right on time, and almost always a little early.” I can hear Emily’s smile through the phone. “So what’s up?” She asks after a brief pause.  
“Oh!” I had forgotten why I originally called the moment I heard her voice. “I was wondering if you possibly wanted to come over and hang out before we all go out to the bar tonight. We could get ready together too, if you want…” my voice trails off, and I hope that I don’t sound too eager.   
“That sounds great! What time should I head over? We’re going to the bar around 8, right?”   
“Yeah! You can honestly come over whenever. I was thinking about ordering some Chinese for lunch. Interested?”  
“Definitely. I’m gonna grab a shower and pack a few things to bring to your place. I’ll head over in a little over an hour or so.” I can hear Emily turn on her shower in the background.   
“That sounds perfect. I’ll see you soon, Em.” I hang up the phone and smile just a little. 

…

An hour and a half later, there’s a knock on my door. I take a deep breath and open it with a smile.  
“Hey Jayje!” Emily says, giving me a quick hug with the arm not carrying her bag.   
“Hey! I’m glad you could come over,” I step to the side as she walks in.  
“Whoah it smells amazing in here. What is that?” Emily looks around as she walks into the living room.  
“That would be my new apple cinnamon candle,” I respond, pointing to the counter.  
“I love it. Your place is really cute,” Emily turns in a slow circle as she speaks, taking in all the details.   
“Thanks! The food got here five minutes ago. I’m starving,” I walk into the kitchen, and I hear Emily follow me.   
“Thank goodness because I am too. Wait how did you know what to get me?” Prentiss tilts her head to the side as she looks at me.  
“Well considering you’ve gotten sesame chicken and fried rice pretty much every time we order takeout during a case, I figured that would be a safe bet,” I grab the food and a couple of forks, handing her one.  
“You remembered my order?” the soft smile on the brunette’s face makes my heart soar. “Of course I did,” I feel my face redden as her dark eyes meet mine.   
I break our stare first, leading the way back into the living room. I sit down and pat the space next to me on the couch and pick up the TV remote.  
“What are we watching?” she asks, sitting next to me.  
“I was kind of feeling some trashy reality TV. That cool with you?” I press the button and watch the screen in front of us come to life.  
“That is exactly what I was thinking, Miss Jareau.” 

…

I feel like I’m floating for the rest of the day. Being around Emily is as natural as breathing, even though I’m nervous pretty much the entire time as well. The way her hand lingered on mine when she grabbed it during a jump-scare in a movie we watched after lunch made my heart pound.   
Around 6, we start getting ready. Tonight is casual, so I grab a shirt and jeans. I pull the shirt on and admire the way it cuts off and shows a little skin. I run a brush through my blonde hair and put on a little bit of makeup.  
I walk out of my bathroom and into the living room. Emily turns and smiles up at me.   
“I like that top! It looks perfect on you,” she says, standing and looking me up and down.  
I feel my face redden, and I bite my lip without thinking. I notice her glance at my lips, and she cocks her eyebrow at me.   
I break eye contact, and look at her outfit instead. She’s wearing a tight top, and it shows off her curves perfectly. It’s low cut, so I can’t help but notice her cleavage. Her jeans hug her hips, and I find myself blushing again.  
“I think you look great! It’s going to be a wonderful night. I feel like we never get to hang out when we aren’t on a case. Getting to laugh and drink instead of trying to catch yet another murderer is going to be amazing,” I walk around and plop down onto the couch.   
“I’m glad I was able to join the team. I already love you all so much,” Emily sits back down next to me and leans her head on my shoulder for a second.   
My phone rings, and we both jump a little bit. I look at the name and smile.  
“Hey, Pen! Are you heading to the bar now?” I ask my friend.  
“Yes! Reid said he’s been there for ten minutes already, so I figured I should head there too,” Garcia laughs as she speaks.  
“Okay! I will be there shortly, and I have a feeling that Emily will too,” I wink at the brunette sitting next to me.  
“Okay, sweet thing! Toodles!”  
I end the call and stand up. “You ready?” 

…

Two hours later, we’re all around a table laughing, talking, and drinking. I’m on my third beer, and I’m starting to feel pretty good. I look at each person around the table and smile to myself. I love these people.  
My sentimental daydreams are interrupted by Derek Morgan’s voice.  
“Oh, absolutely not. There is no way that you, Emily Prentiss, could possibly beat me in arm wrestling. Do you see these?” Derek flexes his muscles and wiggles his eyebrows at Emily.  
“I’ll bet you $20 that I can beat you,” Emily holds out her hand to Derek.  
“Easiest $20 I will ever make,” Derek smirks as he shakes her hand. The whole team is watching them now. We clear a little space around them on the table, and we get ready to watch the show.  
“You ready to lose?” Morgan’s voice is playful as he grips Emily’s hand.  
“I’m ready to win,” Emily looks up and winks at me before turning her attention back to the man in front of her.  
“Alright, my dear ones. On the count of three, okay?” Garcia smiles at them both and puts her hand on top of theirs. “One…two…THREE!” she pulls her hand away as she says three, and the battle begins.  
Emily is holding out longer than most of the team expected, and I have a feeling that she’s going to be the one taking home that $20.  
Morgan smiles as he starts to push Emily’s hand down. Emily cocks her head for just a second before reaching for Morgan’s ribs with her other hand. She tickles him for a second. Morgan loses his focus and jerks involuntarily. Emily immediately pushes his hand down, but she jumps up a moment later.  
“Cheater!” Derek yells with a laugh.  
“Morgan, you spilled JJ’s beer all over my shirt!” Emily is holding the fabric away from her body. Spence and Garcia can’t stop laughing, but Hotch and his wife are already cleaning up the beer that spilled when Emily tickled Derek.   
“I guess I’m going to the bathroom to see what I can do about this,” Emily gestures at her shirt with a laugh.  
I turn my attention to Hotch and help him finish cleaning up the mess.   
“And with that, my friends, I’m going to dance. You coming, pretty boy?” Derek winks at Spence, and the younger man blushes deeply.   
“No, you go ahead. Dancing isn’t really my thing,” Spencer smiles a little and walks away quickly. Garcia glances at me, and I shrug. He doesn’t blush very often…  
A few minutes later, I decide to go check on Emily. I maneuver my way through the crowded bar, doing my best to avoid the annoying men gawking at me. The bathroom is on the other side of the bar, so it takes me a minute to get there.   
I open the door, and I stop immediately. Emily is standing in front of the mirror, pulling off her shirt. I’ve changed in front of girls plenty of times since I played sports for the first 22 years of my life, but this feels different for some reason. My stomach doesn’t usually tighten and my heart definitely doesn’t usually start beating faster. But right now, both of those things are occurring, and I don’t want to think about why.   
I almost back out the door, but I make eye contact with the brunette just before I step back. I close the door behind me and walk toward her. She turns toward me, putting her shirt down on the counter.   
“Hey Jen,” her voice is soft.   
“Hi, Em,” I whisper back.   
My heart is pounding as I look at her. I catch myself reaching for her, and I touch her waist softly. She smiles at me, and I feel her fingers skim the skin just below my shirt.   
I let my fingers roam her body a little bit more. Her skin is soft, but I can see the muscles in her arms, and her abs show slightly.   
I feel her arms wrap around me, and I let her pull me closer. I swallow my nerves and look up at her. She leans her head toward me, looking at my lips. I look at hers and lean forward the smallest bit.


	9. Drunk History

Chapter 9: Drunk History

JJ’s lips are inches from mine, and I can’t believe this is finally happening. I’ve been wanting to kiss her for ages, but I never really thought it would happen.  
My gaze drifts down to her lips, and my heart starts pounding. She leans in slightly, so I lean in too and…  
Right before her lips touch mine, JJ jumps back like she’s been burned. I step back immediately and take my hands off her waist.   
“What’s wrong? Are you alright?” I say, hoping I didn’t do something wrong.  
“I…I’ve gotta go,” the blonde walks out of the bathroom without a second glance, and I can’t help but feel a little bit stung by her rejection.   
I grab my shirt from the counter in front of me and take it to the hand dryer on the wall. I turn it on, and I let the loud noise drown out my thoughts as I take a few steadying breaths.   
The way she reacted was weird. Her lips were about to touch mine one second, and the next she wouldn’t even look at me. Did I do something? Are we going to be able to be normal again? Is my favorite friendship effectively ruined?   
The familiar pain of rejection and the overwhelming fear of losing my friend threaten to crush me. I pull my shirt on over my head and feel my body relax slightly at its warmth. The counter under my hands is cold, and it helps center me. A few deep breaths and one pep talk later, I plaster a smile on my face and walk back into the bar. “There you are, sweet cheeks! You can’t even see where you spilled the drink, so that’s good,” Penelope links her arm through mine and pulls me to the dance floor. Even though dancing is not exactly what I want to be doing at the moment, I welcome the distraction. It’ll keep me from looking for Jennifer for a little bit, at least.   
The music is so loud I can feel it vibrating through the floor. My body moves to the rhythm, and I smile as Garcia laces her fingers with mine and twirls me around. A few men try to dance with me, but I brush them aside. I’m definitely not in the mood for this today.   
After a half hour, Garcia grabs me and turns me toward her.   
“I think I need another drink. Want to come with?” she grins at me and offers me her arm again.  
“Absolutely. God knows I need one too,” I follow her off the dance floor and weave through the crowds to the bar.   
We grab our drinks and make our way to the table to join Hotch, Haley, and Reid. Spencer is talking about God-knows-what, and I can’t seem to focus on it. My eyes scan the room, and I realize I’m looking for JJ. Right before I stop myself, I see her. She’s with a small group of men, and they’re definitely all hitting on her.   
Her blue eyes meet mine suddenly, and my breathing quickens. She sets her jaw, and turns to the man on her left. She runs a hand through his dark hair before sliding her fingers down his arm. He smiles and puts an arm around her, his fingers brushing the place mine had been less than an hour ago.   
Jealousy fills my chest, and I swallow it down, throwing back the rest of my drink and turning back toward our group.  
“So yeah, that’s how football became one of America’s most popular sports!” Reid’s excited smile makes his eyes shine brightly.   
“Thank you, for that explanation, but you still didn’t answer my question,” Hotch laughs as he looks at the younger man.  
“Wait what was the question again?” Spencer smiles sheepishly, and I find myself smiling too. He’s too adorable for his own good.   
“I asked if you ever played football when you were a kid,” our unit chief finishes the last of his beer and leans back.  
“Do I look like I played any sports at any point in my life?” Reid asks, and everyone immediately breaks into laughter. “Okay guys I just heard someone say Star Trek, so I’ll be back.” The youngest member of our team gets up and walks away from our table as the laughter fades.   
I look up again without thinking and see JJ kissing the guy that had his arm around her a few minutes ago. His hands wrap around her back, and he pulls her closer. She pulls away for a second, and her eyes meet mine yet again. She grabs the guy again and begins kissing him even more passionately, her hands gripping his shoulders.  
My hands grip my glass tightly, and I fight back the tears that threaten to spill down my cheeks. I hate it when I cry. Why the fuck do I care so much about this girl? I’m about to call a taxi when I feel someone sit down next to me.  
“Hey, Emily. Are you alright?” Derek Morgan touches my hand gently, and I finally relax my grip.   
“I would say yes, but is there even a point in lying?” I turn toward him and smile humorlessly.   
“No. Because based on your grip, you’re either going through something or that glass really pissed you off.” I can’t help but laugh a little as Morgan teases me. “There we go, now you’re smiling. That’s what I like to see.”   
“Is it alright if I don’t really want to talk about it right now?” I look at him, hoping he’ll understand.  
“Of course. But if you change your mind, you know where to find me, alright? I do want to give you a hug though, if you’re not opposed.” Derek opens his arms and smiles kindly.  
I lean into him, and I feel myself relax a little. Fuck, I have some really good friends here.   
“Where’d Pretty Boy go?” my friend speaks again after I pull away from our hug.  
“He said something about joining some people to talk about Star Trek, so I’m sure he’s around here somewhere,” I find myself scanning the room, and I see JJ again with the men from earlier. At least now they’re playing darts instead of making out.  
“Alright, well I’ll leave him to that. I think I’m gonna do a little bit more dancing before the evening is over,” Morgan winks and walks back toward the dance floor, and I see several women join him immediately. I chuckle under my breath and stand back up.  
“Okay, I think I’m going to get one more drink,” I announce to no one in particular.  
“Hey! Emily!” Hotch stops me before I walk away.  
“What’s up?” I come to a stop in front of him and smile at his wife.  
“Could you grab Haley and I a couple drinks if you’re heading that way?” he offers me a twenty, and I take it from him.  
“Yeah of course! Be back in a sec,” I turn toward the bar again.  
A couple minutes later, I walk back to the table carrying three drinks. I roll my eyes as I see Morgan dancing with the same women that flocked to him a few minutes ago.  
“Face forward, and be careful! The one in the back can take your wallet!” I call to him as he dances.  
“That’s alright, I’ll be a broke, happy man,” Derek smirks and I keep walking.   
I set the drinks down at our table and chat with Haley, Hotch, and Garcia for a few moments. Hotch grabs his wife and heads to the dance floor, and Garcia goes to the bathroom, leaving me alone at the table.  
The realization that I haven’t thought about JJ for the past ten minutes crosses my mind, and I shake my head. Maybe I can try to go ten more minutes now.   
I nod my head to the beat of the music and sip the beer in front of me. I think I’ll just call a taxi since I rode here with Jennifer. I’ll grab my car from her place and just hope that our paths barely cross over the next few days. Maybe everything will be less awkward then.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I notice JJ pick up her phone. She says something to the men with her before briskly walking outside. My focus remains on the door, even as I continue to observe the room around me.  
A few moments later, the blonde reenters the bar. She doesn’t look very happy, so that can only mean one thing: we have a case.

…

JJ rounds up the team, and we all walk outside. Who in the world should I ride with? We agreed to go straight to the bureau, and I didn’t bring my car with me…  
I hesitate as everyone heads to their vehicles, and JJ turns and speaks to me for the first time in an hour.  
“Are you riding with me, or are you walking all the way there?” her tone is teasing and light, though a little forced.   
“I would prefer to ride with you…” I huff a laugh and try to keep the mood light. We don’t speak again until we’re pulling out of the bar’s parking lot.   
“About earlier, I don’t know what I was thinking. I think I was a little tipsy, and I didn’t realize what I was doing,” JJ stares straight ahead as she speaks.  
“That didn’t bother me, JJ,” I try to keep my tone even, but I can hear a little bit of hurt coming through.  
“I, um, I also shouldn’t have made out with that guy. It was stupid.”  
“You can do whatever you want. You’re young and single.”   
“I know that. I know,” her hands tighten on the steering wheel, and she takes a deep breath before continuing in a rush. “Thank God we’re both straight or this could’ve been much worse.” She laughs a little as she finishes.  
“What do you mean it could’ve been worse?” my voice is even and calm.  
“Like it would be weird if we were attracted to each other or something, right?” nervous energy is evident in each word she speaks.  
“Just so we’re on the same page here, I’m not straight, JJ. I’m a lesbian” I don’t bother trying to hide the ice in my voice now. JJ pulls the car to a stop on the side of the road before turning to face me.   
“Em, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean that it was bad to be gay. I don’t know what I meant in general to be honest.”  
“It’s fine, no problem,” I look out the window instead of meeting her gaze.   
“Emily please look at me. Please,” she whispers. I turn my eyes to hers but don’t say anything in response. “I’m sorry. For what I said and for being so fucking stupid when I made out with that guy. I didn’t know what I was feeling in the bathroom, and I was scared. No, scratch that,” JJ shakes her head before continuing. “I wanted to kiss you in the bathroom. I wanted to feel your fingers on my skin. I had absolutely no idea how to process that, so I did something really shitty. I wanted you to see me kiss him. I wanted you to be mad at me so maybe I wouldn’t have to address this,” a tear slides down her cheek, and she reaches for me. “But then when you wouldn’t even look at me, it was like a slap in the face. I can’t lose you, Em. I should’ve just kissed you in the bathroom like I wanted to instead of —”   
I cut her off mid-sentence by pressing my lips to hers. She gasps in surprise but kisses me back immediately. I move my hands to her face as I feel her fingers tangle in my hair. My tongue skims her bottom lip briefly before I bite it. The moan that escapes her makes me smile.   
Both of us are breathing heavily as I pull back.   
“Okay. So that’s what it’s like to kiss me. We good now, Jen?” I swipe my thumb along my lips.   
“Yep. We’re totally good.”  
“Perfect. Let’s go catch whoever this son of a bitch is.”


	10. The Next Step

I lift the warm cup of coffee from the table in front of me and take a sip. Thank God I only had a few drinks tonight. Trying to catch a psycho while drunk does not seem like the best combination.  
I chat and laugh with my team while we wait for JJ to let us know why our night out was interrupted. We aren’t left waiting for long, though. She walks briskly into the room, frustration and nervous energy radiating off of her.   
My eyes linger on the exposed skin between her shirt and jeans. I wish the kiss we just shared in the car wasn’t a one time thing. She was a good kisser. Actually, she was a really good kisser…  
I snap back to attention as JJ flicks the screen on and starts bringing us up to speed.  
“Georgia. The Kyles, Dennis and Lacy, were murdered an hour ago in their suburban Atlanta home,” JJ looks around the room as she speaks.  
“An hour ago?” Hotch looks up, confused.   
“Police were on scene unusually fast,” JJ continues.  
“Why?” Morgan asks, stirring his coffee absentmindedly.   
“One of the unsubs called them and told them that the other was about to murder the victims.”  
“You’re kidding,” Morgan looks at her, raising his eyebrows slightly.  
“From inside the house,” JJ’s face is solemn, and her tone is steady.   
The briefing continues, and I can’t help but notice that JJ is avoiding eye contact with me and ignores almost everything I say. I try not to let it bother me, but I definitely need to talk to her. Hopefully we can take a few minutes on the jet away from everyone else. 

…

Thirty minutes later, we’re already in the air. We couldn’t waste any time getting to Georgia since these unsubs are really on a mission. I run my fingers through my hair, getting rid of the few tangles that have accumulated over the past hour or so.   
Morgan sits down next to me and nudges me with a smile. I can’t help but smile back before we return to looking at the case file in front of us.   
“I just don’t understand how people are even capable of things like this,” Morgan says, shaking his head. “We see it everyday, but it never stops surprising me.”  
“I know. I really can’t understand it either. It’s disgusting. These poor people…” my voice trails off as I look at the crime scene photos again. Ugh, I don’t know if I will ever have an appetite again after seeing this.   
JJ and I don’t speak for the first bit of the ride. The team discusses the case and our delegations once we arrive in Georgia. Hotch tells us to try to rest for the last half hour of the flight, but I stand and make my way to the back of the jet where JJ is sitting on the couch.   
Morgan put in his headphones a minute ago, and I see Reid dozing off. Hotch and Gideon are sitting across from each other, still going over the case. We should have enough privacy for this conversation, I think.   
“Hey, Jen. Can I sit here?” I smile softly before she nods.  
“What’s up?” JJ’s tone is too casual. Literally anyone could tell it was forced.   
“I think we might want to talk about what happened in the car considering you haven’t even made eye contact with me for two hours now…” I glance at my already-too-short nails and almost start picking at them again. I love that I have an annoying nervous habit.   
“I’m sorry, Em. I’m not trying to ignore you on purpose, I promise. I’m honestly still processing. You have no idea how important you are to me, and I never want to do anything to mess us up,” Jennifer’s eyes meet mine, and I see the worry and confusion in them.   
A short laugh escapes my lips before I reply. “I promise, there is nothing you could do to mess us up. I love having you in my life, and that won’t change. It is never my intention to make you feel uncomfortable in any way. Here’s the thing about our situation: it’s only awkward if we make it awkward.”  
JJ’s lips tug up at the corners. “You’re right. I just tend to overthink everything.”  
“Well I, Emily Prentiss, solemnly swear that I will not be awkward because we kissed in your car,” I lift my hand and extend my pinky toward her with a smile.  
Her pinky twists around mine as she whispers back, “Then I, Jennifer Jareau, solemnly swear to stop being weird and avoiding eye contact with you.”  
My body relaxes as relief floods through me. We spend the next twenty minutes chatting about everything but the case we’re about to start. It’s nice to have a few moments of peace before we land and are completely in the zone.  
…

This case is difficult, and we are thrown for a loop time and time again. Mission-based killers are the worst. I look at the board in front of me and run my fingers through my dark hair.   
Who are these unsubs? I need to figure this out quickly. Hopefully the guy Reid and JJ are going to talk to can offer us some insight.   
I can barely stomach the video of dogs eating a woman alive, and I’m turning away when one of the members of the local PD recognizes the dogs in the video. He flips through his notebook to find the name of the owner.   
“Hankle,” he says after a moment  
My heart drops immediately, and I see the recognition in the other team members’ eyes as well. I swallow the panic threatening to drown me as I realize my best friend is going to unknowingly talk to the unsub.  
We immediately make a plan and rush to our vehicles. Morgan is agitated and barely speaks. I can see my panic mirrored in his dark eyes when he looks at me.   
The drive is tense and mostly silent. We barely even talk about the case, and I know the main thing on everyone’s mind is whether or not Reid and JJ are okay.   
I pray silently, which is something I haven’t actually done in quite a while. Hopefully God still hears me. I squeeze the seat under me until my knuckles turn white. I focus on the cool leather to stay grounded. I’m sure they’re fine. They have to be fine.   
We finally pull up to the address, and my stomach drops as I look around. There’s a house, there’s a barn, there’s a huge field. Where is JJ?  
Morgan and I head toward the barn while others head to the house. The barn is dark, and our flashlights illuminate only small areas at a time. I gag a little as I both see and smell the blood on the ground. Whether it’s human or animal, I’m not sure. I just hope it doesn’t belong to someone I love.   
All of a sudden, a blonde jumps into view, holding her gun. Relief floods through me immediately, but I notice the fear in her eyes. She’s here, but she’s not really there.   
Morgan tries to calm her by telling her that it’s us. She’s breathing heavily, and her clothes and hair are disheveled. It takes a lot of self-control not to barrel into her and wrap her in my arms. But I know better than that. I can recognize shock when I see it.   
She begins speaking, trying to explain the scene around her. She’s mumbling and looking around as Morgan asks about Reid. She hasn’t acknowledged Morgan at all.   
“JJ, look at me,” I say, moving a little closer to her. She turns toward me, finally focusing a little. “Where’s Reid.   
“We split up. He said he was going to go around back,” she replies, sounding like herself for the first time.   
Morgan runs off immediately, and I take another step toward the blonde in front of me.   
“Jennifer. You’re safe now, okay? You’re safe. Let’s go get you cleaned up, okay?” I cock my head and beckon for her to follow me. Instead she falls into my arms and hugs me tightly, sobbing.   
My arms wrap around her immediately, and I rub her back gently. I can feel all of the emotion her body has been holding back being released all at once. Her fear, her confusion, her shock all flow out of her through her tears. I’m not sure how long we stand there, but she pulls away eventually, wiping her eyes.   
“I’m sorry, I kind of lost it for a minute there,” a humorless laugh follows her statement as she runs her fingers through her hair.   
“Jayje, you have nothing to apologize for. What you just went through was traumatic. I can’t even imagine.” I reach forward to touch her, but she flinches. I withdraw my arm immediately. “I’m sorry.”  
“I think I’m just a little jumpy right now.”   
“That’s understandable. Come on, the medics need to take a look at you, alright?” I turn toward the barn door and take a step, glancing behind my shoulder at her. “You coming?”  
“Yeah. Yeah, let’s go.”   
Ten minutes later, paramedics are checking JJ’s vitals. I had gone to look for Morgan as soon as JJ sat down on the back of the ambulance.  
I ask if anyone has seen or heard anything about Reid, but no one has. JJ realizes that he’s missing for the first time, and I see the fear and regret flash in her eyes. I want to reassure her that it isn’t her fault, as guilt is already showing on her face, but I’m interrupted by Derek. His demeanor is practiced and calm, but he can’t hide the terror in his eyes.  
The unsub has Reid.


	11. Mindhunter

The entire team is worried about Reid, but we do our best to keep clear heads. I can’t help but worry about Jennifer in the back of my mind, even as I’m working. Morgan is distraught, and his frustration is contagious. It rolls off of him and seems to smother any other emotions present.  
The inside of the house is as chaotic as my mind, and I feel like the bloody scene in the barn is an accurate depiction of Morgan’s. I almost pity the unsub when Morgan finds him…  
The rest of the night passes by in a blur. No one gets more than a few minutes of sleep, and it’s morning before we even know it.   
Hotch walks back into the house with Garcia, and the sight of her brings me a little bit of relief. Even in the most dire circumstances, Penelope brings so much light and love into a room.   
JJ seems numb. When she speaks, it’s monotonous. When she meets my eyes, the life behind her clear blue ones is dim. I don’t touch her, but I try to be near her when I can be.   
Later that afternoon, I walk through the house and pause when I see my best friend in front of the bathroom sink. She seems relaxed for a moment, but then I notice her body tense. She reaches for her gun and turns to face me quickly.  
“Hey, hey, hey! JJ, it’s me,” I say lifting my hands to make myself less threatening. “Are you alright?” All the worry I’ve been pushing down comes bubbling to the surface.   
“Uh, yeah. I’m — I’m sorry. You scared me,” she tries again to fake nonchalance, but I see through it easily.   
“I’m sorry,” my voice is calm, and I just want to make her feel better. I want to make her feel safe. I look at the blood still splattered all over her shirt and then at the bandage on her arm. I swallow thickly and return my focus to her words.   
I invite her to join me in interviewing someone the next day. Hopefully getting out of the house will help her relax a little bit…  
I turn to walk away when I hear her say my name suddenly. “Emily.”  
“Yeah?” I turn back toward her.   
“How come none of this gets to you?” her expression is a mixture of confusion and a little bit of fear.   
“What do you mean?” I keep my tone even.  
“You came off a desk job,” she begins. “Now suddenly you’re in the field surrounded by mutilated bodies and…you don’t even flinch.”  
“She’s right. You’ve never blinked,” Hotch speaks behind me, and I’m a little startled by his sudden appearance. I can't tell if I’m thankful for it or begrudge it, though, as it broke the tension steadily building again between JJ and I.   
“I…guess maybe I compartmentalize better than most people,” the lie slips easily from me, as I’ve grown used to sharing it. No one can know that I most certainly did not come off a desk job. It would put everyone I love in danger. For the rest of the evening, I throw all my energy into finding the youngest member of our team. 

…

Everything changes when we receive the live feed of Spencer. He’s wounded, and it’s hard to stomach watching. Morgan may snap at any second, and he’s been getting increasingly short with JJ.   
I took a short nap around midnight, and I woke to the smell of coffee brewing in the kitchen. I stand and stretch, hoping the caffeine can help fend off all the exhaustion weighing me down.   
As I walk up the hallway I hear voices coming from inside the kitchen. A moment later, Morgan brushes past me.   
“Derek?” I call his name, but he doesn’t respond.   
I shake my head and walk into the kitchen. JJ is leaning against the counter, steam coming from the mug in her hands. She looks up as I approach, and I see tears in her eyes.  
“Am I a shitty person? I didn’t even want to separate. Spence walked away, and I just let him. Fuck. If I had gone, he wouldn’t have been taken…” her breath starts coming rapidly, and I can tell she’s on the verge of a panic attack.   
“Jennifer, listen to me. You are not a shitty person. At. All. If you had gone with him, there’s also a chance you’d both be dead. Jayje, it’s impossible to change past decisions. We have to just move forward. You did the best thing you thought possible in the moment. Right now, you need to breathe,” I approach her slowly and lean against the counter next to her as I speak. There is about an inch of space between us, and I won’t move closer unless she does.   
“Is it my fault?” her voice is small and resigned.   
“No, this is not your fault. I promise it’s no one’s fault but Hankle’s.”   
I reach over slowly so she can see me and touch her wrist in a silent offer. She breathes deeply and reaches down to take my hand. I squeeze hers gently, and we just stand there for a moment. I look up at her and brush a piece of blonde hair behind her ear. Jennifer leans into my touch and rests on my palm, looking into my eyes. A spark of love lights them, and I can feel some tension leaving my body as I finally see an emotion from my friend.  
Hours or days could have gone by while we stood there, and I’m not sure that I would have noticed. Garcia is talking to Gideon as she walks into the kitchen, and our trance is broken seconds before she enters the room.   
“Hey, my beautiful, perfect friends. I need a cup of that coffee if I’m going to make it even one more hour,” she says, giving us a smile.  
“I’ll take a cup too, if you don’t mind,” Gideon adds, rubbing his hand on his forehead.   
“I’ll pour two cups then, sir,” Garcia winks at the older man before turning back to the coffee pot.   
“I’m going to get back out there. Jayje, do you want to try to get some rest, or would you rather come with me?” I ask, taking a step toward the door.  
“I can’t rest until we have Spence back with us,” she replies immediately, moving to follow me.   
I sit down at the table across from Hotch. He’s tense, like the rest of us. JJ sits next to me, and I feel her knee touch mine. She leaves it there as we work, and I’m thankful that my touch seems to offer her some comfort. 

…

When we finally find Reid, it’s like the team can finally breathe again. He looks like shit, but the fact that he’s breathing is more than enough for all of us right now.  
On the jet back to Quantico, JJ sits next to me on the couch. The exhaustion her adrenaline has been keeping at bay these past few days is finally catching up with her.   
I put my arm around her, and she lays her head on my shoulder. She doesn’t speak, and I think she must be asleep after a couple minutes of silence. I’m surprised when I hear her whisper my name.  
“Emily.”  
“Jennifer,” I respond quietly, pulling back to look at her.   
“I — I was wondering…” she stops and looks away. There’s a slight flush to her cheeks.  
“Wondering what, love?” I ask, trying to put her at ease.   
“I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come get dinner with me,” hope fills her voice, as well as a good amount of trepidation.   
“Of course, Jen. I’m always down for food!” I smile at her, and I can’t decipher why she’s so nervous. After a few beats of silence, she bites her bottom lip before looking back up at me.   
“But…” she hesitates again, and I notice her fingers tapping nervously on her leg.  
“But what?” I prod gently.  
“I was hoping it could maybe be a date…” she makes eye contact with me for a brief moment before looking away again, her cheeks flushing an even deeper red.   
“Really?” surprise takes over every other thought in my mind as I look at her.  
“Yeah, never mind, I didn’t think you’d want to go anyway. It was dumb, I’ve just been thinking about kissing you. But I’m really tired, so my brain is just being really weird right now…” her words run together and she won’t look me in the eye. The nervous tapping of her fingers on her legs has stopped, but now she’s popping her fingers one at a time as she speaks. “I’m sorry, Em, I didn’t mean to make this weird. It’s weird now isn’t it? Shit…”  
“Jennifer, look at me,” I interrupt her before she can continue her nervous speech. She hesitates a moment before meeting my eyes. “I would love to go on a date with you. Believe me when I say I can’t get our kiss out of my mind either.”  
She breathes a sigh of relief and gives me a small smile, still nervous, but also hopeful. I run my thumb along her jaw and brush it lightly over her lips. A small shudder goes through her.   
“I’m thinking tomorrow night since Hotch gave us a few days off…thoughts?” she asks after a minute.  
“Tomorrow night sounds perfect to me. I can’t wait,” I don’t finish my sentence because Morgan walks over to us and sits down.  
“Hey, JJ, I’m really sorry for being kind of a dick back at the house. It wasn’t your fault, what happened with Reid. I just…I couldn’t stand the thought of losing him, and I didn’t express that in the best way,” Derek looks at JJ, and I can tell his apology is sincere.   
“Derek,” JJ reaches for his hand. “It’s okay. Emotions were high. I know you didn’t mean it.”  
Derek looks away for a moment before looking back at us. He lifts his head and juts out his chin a little before he speaks. “I love him. Fuck. I’m in love with Spencer Reid.” Derek’s posture and stare dare us to challenge or disregard his statement.  
I reach for his hand and take it. “I know, Morgan. There’s nothing wrong with that, okay?”   
“I second that. Thank you for sharing that with us,” JJ’s voice is soft.  
“I would appreciate it if you don’t mention that to literally anyone. If you do, I will fight you,” Derek smiles nervously.  
“I would never,” JJ promises earnestly.  
“You can trust us,” my fingers brush his cheek for a moment before he stands and walks away. “Jayje, I think it’s time for some rest.”  
The blonde takes my hand before closing her eyes with a smile.


	12. First Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a mature scene in this chapter, just a warning!

I haven’t been this nervous for a date in ages. Actually, I don’t know if I’ve ever been this nervous for a date…  
When we got back from Georgia last night, I didn’t even change my clothes before I passed out around 3 am. Em and I didn’t decide on a time last night since we were both exhausted. We decided to text when we woke up to decide.  
I lean over and grab my phone, butterflies filling my stomach. Holy shit. It’s 5 pm already. I slept for 14 hours?!  
I have a text from Emily from five hours ago, and another from two hours ago.  
“Hey, JJ! I’m awake now, and I’m really looking forward to tonight. Text me when you wake up, and we can figure out the details” I smile as I read the first text before clicking the second one.  
“Hey...if you changed your mind about tonight, I totally understand. You’re probably still sleeping, but on the off chance that you’re avoiding me, I figured I’d let you know that I’d rather you just cancel than ignore me. I won’t be mad, I promise.”   
My smile fades, and I scrunch my brows together. There’s no way I’m changing my mind about tonight, no matter how nervous I feel.   
I scroll through my contacts until I find Emily’s name. I dial it immediately. I prefer phone calls to texts anyway.   
“Hello?” she picks up on the third ring, and I hear the hesitation in her voice.  
“Em! Hey! I am so sorry, I just woke up and saw your messages,” I begin quickly.  
“Oh yeah?” she’s still holding back, but there’s hope in her voice now.  
“I definitely want our date tonight. There is no way I’m changing my mind. Is 7:00 too soon?” I smile as I speak, already thinking about seeing her again.   
“I think that’s perfect. I can pick you up, if you want…” her voice trails off.  
“I’ll see you at 7:00 sharp. I can’t wait!” I hang up and hurry into the shower. I want to look absolutely perfect.   
I wash my hair and body quickly, enjoying the feeling of being clean for what feels like the first time since we went to Georgia. I step out of the shower and dry my body before wrapping my hair in a towel. TIme to figure out what to wear.  
I walk into my closet and start looking through my clothes. After a moment, I see the perfect thing: a navy, low-cut dress. I smile as I pull it out and lay it down on my bed. 

…

An hour and a half later, I bite my lip as I admire myself in the mirror. The dress is tight in all the right places, accentuating my waist, chest and ass. I curled my hair at the ends, and it falls in loose waves past my shoulders. My makeup is simple, and my red lipstick pops.   
I walk into the living room and lean against the sofa. I take a few deep breaths to try to calm down a little. I’m so nervous. Why am I so nervous? I hope I’m not awkward tonight.  
I bite the inside of my cheek for a moment before shaking my head and glancing at my phone. 7:05; she’s late. I’m used to Emily being a little late for things sometimes, but tonight it puts me on edge. What if she decided she didn’t want to go out on a date with me after all?  
A million more anxious thoughts race through my head before a knock on my door startles me. I stand up quickly, running a hand through my hair and straightening my dress before walking slowly to the door.   
I open the door with a smile, but I feel my mouth drop when I see Emily. A strapless, deep red dress stops halfway down her thighs. I’ve never seen her ass look this good, and I bite my lip subconsciously while I think about it.   
She smiles at me softly, and I finally notice the single rose she’s extended toward me.   
I take it from her with a smile and can feel my cheeks heat up a bit.   
“You look beautiful, Jennifer. That color suits you.”   
I find myself flushing even deeper as her eyes roam my body. “You literally took my breath away for a moment, Emily, so I can absolutely say that red is indeed your color,” I respond with a wink.  
“You ready to go?” Emily smiles back at me as I nod and close the door, locking it behind me.   
We walk next to one another, barely an inch of space between us, yet neither of us initiates contact. When we get to Emily’s car, she walks to the passenger door and opens it for me.   
“Why thank you,” I climb in and buckle my seatbelt as she shuts the door and climbs into the driver’s side.   
“Any preference for music?” Emily meets my eyes briefly before backing out and pulling away from my apartment.   
“I am down for anything, really. Well except for country. Not a huge fan.”  
“Yeah me either. I’m feeling some 80’s.” Emily messes with the radio for a moment until she stops on a station blasting Cyndi Lauper.   
Neither of us speak as we sing along to “Girls Just Want to Have Fun”. After the song ends, Emily turns to me with a smile.  
“She’s not wrong. Girls do just want to have fun,” she winks as she finishes speaking, and I feel myself blush yet again.  
“That is the goal for the evening,” I don’t look up from my lap as I respond, willing my cheeks to cool off.   
Five minutes later, we pull up to an Italian restaurant, and Emily opens my door again. We walk inside and are seated quickly.   
We order wine and our food immediately since both of us are starving.   
“I’m glad we’re having dinner together. I’ve honestly thought about asking you out before, but I didn’t want you to feel weird, you know?” Emily chuckles softly and takes a sip of her wine.   
“I’m glad too. There’s no one I would rather be drinking wine and having dinner with right now,” I take a sip of my wine as well, and we fall into easy conversation and our usual playful banter for the next hour.   
“Oh I know for a fact that I could beat Hotch in a dance competition. He seemed a little rusty the night of the SuperBowl,” Emily laughs as she sets her fork down on her plate and brushes her hand against mine for a moment.   
“So you’ve got good moves then?” I ask as I bite my lip.  
“Why don’t you tell me?” Emily’s voice is sultry, her eyebrow rising playfully.   
I swallow and nod my head, unable to muster up a response. Emily pays and we walk back outside. The cool air relaxes me slightly, but we still don’t talk much on the drive home.   
I swallow down my anxiety and put my hand on Emily’s thigh gently. I move my fingers slowly, and I hear her breathe speed up. I don’t stop touching her until she’s parked back in front of my apartment.   
“Jayje, I respect you so much. I never want to make you uncomfortable. Ever. You’re driving me insane in the best way right now, so if you don’t want me to kiss you, please stop,” I could hear the restraint in Emily’s voice, and I know what I want.   
“And if I want you to kiss me…” I let my voice trail off as I meet her eyes.  
“Then tell me to.”   
“Kiss me, Emily. Please.” Her lips are on mine a second later, and it’s like electricity is sparking between us. I feel her run her tongue along my bottom lip, and I moan as I open my mouth a little more to her.   
We kiss for another moment before I pull back, panting.   
“What’s wrong?” Emily asks immediately.   
“Nothing at all. Do you want to come inside with me?” I’m suddenly a little bit shy.  
“Are you sure?”   
“Yes.” We both get out of the car and hold hands as we walk to my door. The second we get inside, Emily pushes me up against the door and kisses me again.  
One of her hands pins both of mine above me while the other rests on the small of my back and pulls me closer. I moan again and feel Emily smile as we kiss.   
“I like that. I wonder what other sounds you make…” my knees weaken as she speaks, and I feel heat spread throughout my body.   
Her hand moves along the seam of my dress, trailing up my waist toward my chest and lingering for a moment before moving back toward my hips. I watch as she lets go and pulls me toward the couch.   
I shake my head before leading her to my bedroom. Much more spacious here. She looks surprised, but is more than willing to join me on my bed. We lay next to one another, kissing and running our hands along each other’s bodies.   
Emily runs her hand up my thigh and stops just under the fabric of my dress, hesitating.   
“Please. Take my dress off. And I am begging you to take off yours too.” My desire is building by the second.  
“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Emily unzips her own dress and lets it fall to the floor. She’s beautiful. I look at her body, her ample chest, her strong waist, her muscled arms. She smiles shyly before reaching for the zipper on my own dress. “Can I?”  
“Yes.” Emily unzips my dress and gasps as it falls to the floor.   
“Fuck, Jennifer. You’re beautiful.” Emily steps closer, running her fingers along my body, lingering just below my bra.   
“Em, you have no idea how gorgeous you are,” I respond, kissing her neck.  
A groan escapes her mouth, and she quickly pushes me onto the bed before climbing on top of me. Our kissing is even more intense now, and I’m touching every inch of her exposed skin. I want more, but I’m nervous too.   
Emily’s fingers slip under my bra just a little as she looks at me, a question in her eyes. I nod quickly, and I feel Emily reach under me and unhook my bra. She pulls it off and sits back, desire and wonder in her eyes. “Beautiful.” The one word she speaks makes me melt.  
She kisses my lips again for a moment before moving down to my neck. She leaves a trail of kisses, sucking lightly when she gets to my collarbone. As her mouth gets closer to my chest, my desire grows.   
She kisses around my chest, and I groan again in anticipation as she gets closer and closer to where I want her. As her lips hover above my left nipple, she breathes out lightly. I moan as the hot air hits my skin. My back arches as her tongue flicks out quickly.  
“Mmm I like that too, Jen,” she says, pinching my other nipple between her fingers as she continues to move her tongue.   
This feels amazing. It’s like she knows exactly how I want to be touched without me telling her. Fuck.   
After a while, Emily stops and moves back to my lips, kissing me gently. “Where else are you comfortable with me touching you?” she asks breathlessly.  
“Anywhere,” I respond immediately. Her fingers trail down my waist and dip below the top of my underwear. Em hesitates for a moment before moving down further.   
“Oh fuck, JJ. You’re insanely wet,” Emily groans with desire, kissing me again.  
“It’s all for you, Emily Prentiss,” I whisper against her lips.


	13. Scandal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry it took a while for this chapter. I was crazy busy with work and such! I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think!

I can’t stop thinking about last night. The way JJ’s lips felt on mine, the way her fingers trailed up my back, the way she moaned…  
I’m honestly surprised by how far we went. I didn’t know what to expect when we decided to go out on a date. Of course, I was hoping for a kiss goodnight, but I got quite a bit more than I bargained for.   
We stopped before we actually had sex. JJ seemed a little nervous, so I suggested that we wait until she was sure she was ready. Instead, we cuddled and watched a movie until we fell asleep.   
This morning when I woke up, JJ’s head was on my chest, and she was snoring softly. I kissed the top of her head to wake her, and my heart started beating faster when she immediately leaned up to kiss me.   
We made breakfast together before I headed back to my apartment a few hours ago, and I have not been able to get anything done. All I can really think about is kissing Jennifer again. 

…

I debate on texting her all day, but I don’t want to seem eager. To distract myself, I actually clean my apartment and attempt to cook myself dinner. Even though it only caught on fire once, I’m still not enjoying my spaghetti. How in the fuck did I catch spaghetti on fire?   
My phone vibrates on the counter as I finally decide to throw out the majority of the mess I made. As soon as I see the name “Jennifer” on the screen, my stomach flips. I take a deep breath before reading the message.  
“Hey...I can’t stop thinking about kissing you.” I bite my lip involuntarily as I read the words over and over before responding.   
“That is literally all I’ve thought about all day.”  
“Any chance you’d want to come over and make some more memories to think about tomorrow?”  
“YES. Have you eaten dinner? I can grab something on my way over…”

…

Thirty minutes later, I’m parking in front of JJ’s building with subs in the seat next to me. I turn off the car and check my hair in the rearview mirror before walking to her door. As soon as I knock, the door swings open.  
JJ has on sweatpants and a tank top, and I can’t stop thinking that she looks absolutely perfect. She shuts the door and cocks her head to the side.  
“Why are you looking at me like that?” she laughs.  
“Because you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen,” I reply, biting my lip.  
“I think that’s you, Em.”  
I blush when she speaks. I can’t help but notice the way her eyes keep drifting to my lips, and I want nothing more in this moment than to kiss the blonde woman in front of me. I set the subs down on the counter and take a step closer to her.   
She bites her lip as I close the space between us, and I put my hands on her hips gently. “I would really like to kiss you, Jennifer,” my voice is soft.  
Instead of responding, she closes the gap between us and crushes her lips to mine. There’s no hesitation this time, but there’s a sense of urgency and desire. I kiss her back, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her even closer. I bite her lip gently, and she moans.   
She runs her hands over the skin just under my shirt, and I shiver at her touch. I grip her chin with my hand and turn her head to the side so I can gain better access to her neck. My lips graze her jaw for a few moments as I make my way down. I kiss her neck gently, and the sounds she makes drive me insane.  
When I get to her collarbone, I suck just a little, and a bruise forms immediately. “Oh fuck,” I say, pulling back.  
“What? What is it, Em?” JJ meets my eyes.   
“I, um, I accidentally gave you a hickey,” I look away as I speak, hoping she won’t be mad at me. I didn’t realize she would bruise quite so easily.   
“Well I look uneven now, so go ahead and give me one on the other side too,” JJ smirks at me, and I laugh.   
“You don’t have to tell me twice,” I whisper in her ear before doing as she requested. We make out for a while, and when we finally stop, we smile at each other.   
“I haven’t felt like this in a long time,” Jennifer says, leaning back onto the couch.  
“Haven’t felt like what?” a small smile tugs at the corners of my lips as I respond.   
“Giddy. I feel like I’m a teenager again or something. But this time, it’s so much better,” she laughs a little before continuing. “I don’t really know what we’re doing right now, but I really like it.”  
“That makes two of us, Jayje,” I reach over and take her hand. Our fingers are intertwined, and I can’t stop thinking about how perfect it looks.

…

The next few weeks are bliss. We go on dates a couple days a week, and it’s getting harder and harder to keep our hands off of each other at work. I sit at my desk, trying to focus on the file in front of me, but my eyes keep drifting to Jennifer’s open office door. Even though I’ve already gone to “ask her questions” four times this morning, I’m sure no one will notice me going a fifth time. I fake a confused expression as I read and shake my head.   
“You are really struggling with those files, princess,” Morgan looks up at me from where he’s leaned back in his chair with his file.   
“Yeah, I don’t even know what’s wrong with me today,” I roll my eyes and walk as casually as I can to Jennifer’s office. I knock on the door gently as I walk in.  
“Hey, need help with another file?” JJ’s smirk makes me blush.   
“Yes, yes I do. I’m struggling so much that I might even need a little bit of help outside of work.”  
“That is a tall order, but I suppose it’s doable, Agent Prentiss.”  
“Great. My place at 7?”   
“I’ll be there,” Jennifer smiles at me softly. “But holy fuck I can’t wait until then.”  
“I may have a solution for that if you’re feeling a little sneaky. Go to the bathroom and wait for me. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” I wink as I walk out of her office and back to my desk.  
For a few minutes, I busy myself with a file, glancing up for a moment when I see JJ leave her office. After I feel like it’s been long enough that no one will suspect anything, I stand, stretch, and walk toward the bathroom.  
JJ is leaning against the sink when I walk in, and she smiles shyly when she sees me. I smile back, and pull her into the biggest stall in the bathroom.   
“Hi there,” JJ’s voice is soft, and I can tell she’s a little nervous. It’s adorable, really.   
“You a little nervous, baby?” I brush a strand of hair out of her face and slowly back her into the wall.  
“I get butterflies everytime I see you, and we’ve never done anything at work, so I would say that I am a little nervous, yes.” JJ’s face turns pink as I put one hand on her waist.   
“Feels a little risky, doesn’t it?” I ask before pressing my lips to hers. She kisses me back passionately, running her tongue along my bottom lip. I wrap my fingers in her hair and pull her even closer to me.   
My other hand makes its way up her shirt, lightly brushing her skin. She shivers when I touch her, and I smile as I kiss her again. As my hand trails up her body, I bite her lip gently, eliciting a soft moan.   
“Em,” JJ pants after a couple minutes.  
“Mmm?” I kiss her neck as I respond.  
“I...I think I’m ready. For...you know...everything,” JJ pulls away and looks into my eyes.  
“Are you sure, Jayje?” I don’t want her to feel pressured or anything in any way.  
“Yes. Completely.”  
“Tonight then?” my heart is pounding.  
“Tonight.” JJ winks at me before walking out of the stall and fixing her hair and clothes. She smiles again before leaving the bathroom.  
I wait a few minutes since I don’t want to be obvious about anything. Working with a whole team of profilers does not make hiding things easy. Good thing I have a lot of practice with that…  
I stop myself from going down that rabbit hole and focus on a more immediate problem: how the fuck am I supposed to focus for the rest of the day? My inability to focus earlier can’t even compare to what it’s going to be now.  
My clothes are a little disheveled, so I straighten them and walk back to my desk.   
“Did you fall in or did you just have Taco Bell for lunch?” Derek asks with a smile.  
“What are you talking about?” I stick my tongue out at him while I sit.   
“You were in the bathroom for a hot minute, princess.”   
“Are you really questioning my bathroom habits right now, beefcake?” I smile sweetly at him, and he bursts into laughter.   
“What’s so funny?” Reid looks up from the file he’s working on, and Morgan and I start laughing even harder, earning a confused look from the youngest member of our team.   
After we finally stop laughing, I look back down at my files and try to focus. Five minutes later, I’m thinking about taking all of Jennifer’s clothes off little by little. I don’t even notice myself chewing on the pen in my hand at first.   
When I finally realize my mind has been drifting again, I groan. This is going to be the longest five hours ever.


	14. Figure It Out

Work drags by agonizingly slowly for the rest of the day. Every time I think it has to have been an hour, I look at my watch to find that it’s been ten minutes if I’m lucky. The files in front of me become more and more boring by the minute. After I read the same sentence at least five times, I look down and check my watch again.  
“Got somewhere to be?” Morgan winks at me as he walks into my office with Reid.  
“Yes I actually have a hot date tonight,” I roll my eyes at him, hoping he’ll just assume I’m being sarcastic.  
“Mmm well if that falls through, you can always grab a drink with me and Pretty Boy,” he smiles at the younger man next to him.  
“We’re getting a drink tonight?” Spencer looks confused, but I see a spark of hope in his eyes too. I wish they’d just go ahead and admit their feelings for each other. I can tell Reid is in love with Morgan too. He does hide it well, but I’m a good profiler, even if I am just the media liaison.  
“I’m pretty sure it’s not going to fall through, but if it does, I would be glad to join you guys for a drink,” I pat Morgan’s arm before getting up to get coffee. 

…

When it’s finally time to leave for the day, I can barely contain both my excitement and my nerves. I’m going to have sex with Emily Prentiss tonight. Fuck. I can’t even begin to process everything I’m feeling.  
I’m nervous since I’ve never been with a woman before, but everything we’ve done so far has felt natural. It can’t be that hard, right? I run my fingers through my hair as I wait for the elevator. Emily walks up next to me and gives me a small smile.  
“Hey there,” she says softly.  
“Hi, Em,” I can feel myself blush, so I look down. I glance at Emily’s nails. It looks like she’s been biting them again. I wonder if she’s as nervous as I am…  
We don’t speak as the doors open and we step in together. Emily opens her mouth to say something, but Morgan slides into the elevator just before the doors close.  
“Alright, JJ, what’s the verdict? Drinks tonight?” Morgan winks at me.  
“Nope, I am still on for my hot date, so I’ll have to raincheck,” I do my best not to look up at Emily when I mention my date.  
“Fine, fine, I get it. Emily, what about you? Care to join yours truly and the one and only Dr. Spencer Reid for a couple drinks tonight?” Morgan turns toward the brunette with a smile.  
“I also have a hot date tonight, but thank you for the invite. I’m sure you and Reid will have a good time without us,” Emily rolls her eyes.  
“Wow what are the odds that you both have hot dates tonight, huh? The BAU is getting a little busy aren’t we?” Derek wraps an arm around each of us as the doors open and we step out to head to our vehicles.  
“Yeah how bizarre,” I say, ducking out of his embrace while hoping he doesn’t see how red my face is. Again. Fuck, why do I have to blush so easily all the time? “Bye Derek, have a good weekend. See you later, Em,” I stop quickly, hoping Morgan didn’t pick up on what I accidentally just said. One look up at his face tells me otherwise.  
“Wait…” Morgan smirks at me, and I walk away quickly as Emily responds.  
“Bye, Morgan. Enjoy your drink.”  
“Alright, I’ll drop it for now, but don’t think I’ll forget about it,” Morgan calls loudly enough for both of us to hear.  
I hop into my car and rest my head on my steering wheel. So much for keeping this a secret. I’m sure we could find a way to talk ourselves out of this though…  
A minute later, I start my car and drive to my apartment. I need to shower and eat something before I head to Emily’s. My phone vibrates in my pocket as I unlock my front door.  
After I lock my door behind me, I pull out my phone and see a text from Emily. “You can go ahead and come over when you’re ready. Can’t wait!”  
I can feel myself smiling like an idiot, and I laugh softly. I really like her…

…

My heart is pounding with nerves and excitement as I walk up to Emily’s door. I feel like I’m already blushing, so the cool night air feels good on my face. I linger for a moment and take a deep breath before knocking.  
Emily opens the door with a smile, and I relax a little bit. We decided to wear something super casual since our clothes probably won’t be on for very long. Her red tank top hugs her body perfectly, and my eyes linger on her chest. I notice that she’s wearing my favorite pair of her jeans. They make her ass look amazing.  
I feel her eyes on me too. I may or may not be wearing a very low-cut shirt right now because I love her sharp intake of breath and the way her jaw clenches when she sees me. She beckons me inside, and I walk into the living area and sit down on the couch.  
“Want a glass of wine?” Emily is already pulling out two glasses, and she sets them on the counter.  
“Yeah, that would be great, actually.” Hopefully this will help calm my nerves a little bit. I take my glass as Emily sits down beside me and leans back.  
“You okay, JJ?” Emily’s voice is soft, and she touches my thigh gently.  
I take a sip of my wine, savoring the rich flavor for a moment before answering. “I am more than okay, Em.” I set my glass down on the coffee table in front of me, and I take Emily’s and do the same.  
Emily glances at my lips, and I lean forward, pressing my hand to her cheek. I hesitate for just a moment before closing the distance between us. Her lips are soft, and I can taste the vanilla chapstick she always wears. She lifts a hand and tangles it in my hair, wrapping her other around my waist to pull me closer. Maybe the wine wasn’t necessary after all.  
One of my hands remains on her cheek, but I grab her shirt and tug her closer with my other. Any amount of space between us right now is way too much. She shifts and pushes me onto my back, climbing on top of me while never breaking our kiss.  
I pull back to look up at the beautiful woman on top of me and smile, tracing her bottom lip with my thumb. Her dark hair tickles my cheeks, and I run my fingers through it gently. I feel her gaze on me, and the desire and passion in her eyes makes me want her more.  
I slip my hands under her shirt and tug it up gently. She shivers as my fingers brush her skin, and I smile. I love having this kind of effect on her. She sits up a little and pulls her tank top the rest of the way off. I am loving this view.  
Our kissing becomes more passionate by the second, and I can’t keep my fingers off of her skin. I moan softly as Emily begins kissing my neck, sucking gently when she gets to my collarbone.  
“Mark me up,” I whisper, and Emily moans just a little as my nails dig into her back. She sits back and looks at me, her fingers tugging up my shirt a little. I understand the question in her eyes and nod, sitting up as she pulls my shirt over my head.  
I lie back on the couch, and I blush as Emily looks at me. Her lips return to my neck and move down slowly, leaving a trail of bruises that begin just where they won’t be visible when I’m wearing my clothes.  
I unbutton her jeans and unzip them quickly. I see a muscle work in Emily’s jaw for a moment before she leans down to whisper in my ear. “Should we move this to the bedroom, baby?”  
I groan as she nips my ear before standing up. I take the hand she offers me and follow her to her room. My eyes widen as I see the candles she’s lit all over the room, giving it a warm glow. There’s rose petals leading from the door to the bed. I turn toward Emily, my mouth open in surprise.  
“I...I wanted this to be special. I know it’s your first time with a woman,” Emily looks sheepish, and I kiss her immediately.  
“It was already going to be special because it’s with you, but this is so perfect. You are one of the most thoughtful people I have ever met, Emily Prentiss.” I put my arms around her neck and kiss her again.  
Emily’s hands pull me close to her, and I feel her unhook my bra. I step back and shrug it off quickly, smirking down at her pants.  
“Oh would you like for me to take these off, Jennifer?” she smiles at me mischievously.  
“Actually I think I would prefer to take them off of you,” I respond. I can’t believe how confident I sound given the fact I don’t think that I have ever been more nervous in my life.  
Emily’s mouth opens a little; I think she’s just as surprised as I am. I hook my fingers in the loops of her jeans and tug her close. I don’t break eye contact as I slowly pull her pants lower and lower, allowing my fingers to graze her skin. The way she still shivers when I touch her drives me absolutely wild.  
Once I pull her pants down, I take a step back and look at her body. Fuck. I can’t believe how insanely sexy she is. “You are so beautiful.”  
“Thank you. I can’t believe how gorgeous you are too,” Emily’s voice is tender, and my heart melts a little.  
All of a sudden, I remember how nervous I am. And I also remember that I have absolutely no idea how the fuck to have sex with a woman.  
Emily notices the change in my mood and cocks her head to the side. “What’s wrong, Jayje?”  
“Nothing. Nothing is wrong,” I force a smile onto my face.  
“That isn’t true, and we both know it.” Emily steps closer to me before continuing, “You know you can tell me anything.”  
I take a deep breath. “I don’t know how to…” I gesture vaguely in the direction of our bodies, and Em smiles at me.  
“Oh! I didn’t either at first. But you don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with or not ready to do.”  
“I do want to. I just may need some patience and guidance…”  
“Well watch and learn, Jennifer Jareau, because tonight is all about you.”


	15. The Big Bang Theory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to put a nice explicit content warning on this one.

I smile at Em, feeling a little shy, but also much more relaxed than I was a moment ago. She steps closer and runs her fingers down my arm gently. Her lips meet mine a moment later, and I can feel the passion in the way she kisses me.  
I reach around and unhook her bra, desperate to see all of her. I don’t want anything between us anymore. Her fingers move to my pants, and I nod, answering the unspoken question in her brown eyes.   
Emily pushes me back toward the bed gently before whispering in my ear. “I want you to lie down.”  
I lay back as she pulls my pants off and skims her finger just beneath the top of my underwear. “Can I take these off, JJ?”   
“If yours come off too,” I wink at her, and she blushes a little before taking hers off. She stands still for a moment, and I see her swallow before smiling shyly.   
Fuck. Her body is amazing. I move my gaze down her body slowly, appreciating her curves and muscles, and a couple of scars too.   
“You like what you see?” her hesitant smile has been replaced with a confident smirk, and I can barely even think, let alone respond.   
I nod slowly, finally forming a verbal response. “You have absolutely no idea. You are the most sexy, gorgeous woman I have ever seen.”  
“Thank you, Jen.” Emily steps closer to me and raises an eyebrow, silently asking permission once again.   
Rather than responding, I reach down and pull my underwear off myself. I feel even more shy for a moment, but I notice her breath catch and her eyes widen.   
“Whoah. Jennifer, you’re beautiful,” Emily’s voice is full of awe as she takes in my body. Her reaction helps me fully relax, and I know, once again, that this is exactly what I want.   
Emily lays next to me and kisses me, running her hands along my body. I feel exposed and vulnerable in the best way. Her hands are gentle but steady, and I can feel desire in her touch.   
She moves slow down my body, kissing my jaw, my neck, my shoulders, and I can’t control the gentle moans that escape my mouth. My fingers trace her back, and I find myself trying to pull her even closer than she already is.   
As Emily moves down my chest, she looks up at me. Her eyes meet mine as she kisses. My nipples harden as my desire grows, and I’m getting desperate to feel her tongue on me. Her eyes don’t leave mine as she flicks her tongue. I gasp in pleasure. Shit. This feels so right.   
She smiles up at me before lowering her mouth again. She sucks just a little, and my breathing speeds up. Her mouth moves to my other nipple, and I can’t believe how amazing it feels. I’m more turned on than I’ve ever been in my life; I know that for sure. I realize I’m scratching the shit out of her back when she groans softly.   
“Emily, fuck, that feels amazing,” I moan softly.  
“Oh baby, this isn’t even the best part.”  
“Oh fuck.” The only phrase that comes to mind as she moves further down my body, leaving a trail of hickeys down my ribs and my stomach.   
“Is that what you’d like to do, Jennifer Jareau?” the brunette sits up and looks at me with a smirk.  
“Yes. Please Emily. Fuck me,” I can’t wait any longer. I’ve known from the moment I saw her that this was what I wanted. I can’t believe this is actually happening.   
She doesn’t say anything, but she stands up at the foot of the bed. Her hands grip my legs, and she pulls me to the edge of the bed. That was so hot, and I love the dominance in her personality becoming more and more pronounced.   
“Okay, baby, let’s see how wet you are for me,” Emily first runs her fingers up the inside of my thigh before making it to the place I so desperately want her to be. “Oh wow. You are dripping. Good girl.”  
Emily moves her hand and kneels down in front of me. She takes my right leg and kisses me from my ankle all the way up my thighs, leaving a few bruises as she goes. She stops and does the same with my left leg. I’m nearly shaking with anticipation by the time she finishes.   
“Please, Em,” I beg her softly.  
“With pleasure, Jayje,” Emily says before flicking her tongue on my clit.   
I cry out and catch a sparkle in Emily’s eyes. She starts slowly and increases her speed as she goes. My hands grip the soft blanket on the bed, and I’ve lost track of the sounds I’m making.   
Emily puts two fingers inside me, and my back arches as I cry out. I’m getting close, and I know she can tell. My breathing speeds up even more, and I can’t stop moaning.   
“Cum for me, Jennifer,” Emily’s command pushes me over the edge, and I cry out her name as I finish.   
“Fuck. That was amazing. Like how the fuck are you that good?” I pant as I recover.   
Emily smiles and climbs onto the bed next to me. “Mmm, all I had to do was listen to your body. I wanted to make you feel good, so I just did what your body told me to do. I’m glad you enjoyed it.”   
I turn my head toward her and kiss her gently. “Thank you. That was...amazing. I can’t even describe it.”  
“I’m glad you liked it, Jen,” Emily’s voice is soft, and her smile melts my heart.   
I kiss her again, and I can feel her lips curve into another smile. I pull her closer and run my hands along her body, exploring every inch of her. I kiss her neck and move to her chest. I breathe gently onto her nipple, and it hardens slightly.   
I lower my mouth and flick my tongue out gently, earning a soft moan from Emily. I smile to myself and continue exploring with both my tongue and my fingers. I squeeze her other nipple as I work on one with my mouth. Emily’s breathing is becoming ragged, and I reach between her legs and groan at the wetness I find there.   
“Oh fuck, JJ. You feel what you do to me?” Emily pants as I look at her.   
“I absolutely love what I do to you, my dear Prentiss.” I look at her with a smug grin on my face before moving even lower down her body.   
“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, Jennifer. I loved making you feel good,” Emily’s voice is honest and kind.   
“Oh but I really really want to,” I whisper as I taste her for the first time, never breaking eye contact.   
“Fuck!” she cries out, and I know I’m doing something right.   
I continue trying new things, and I respond to her body’s cues. The noises she’s making drive me wild, and I’m enjoying this more than I could’ve imagined.   
“Jennifer, I’m really close,” Emily says, arching her back and grabbing my hair with one of her hands.   
“Mmm, then let go, Em,” I say without stopping.  
Emily moans my name over and over as she finishes, and I don’t think I’ve ever heard anything more sexy than that. I smile as I climb back up to lay next to her. I actually just made her cum my first time ever being with a woman.   
She rolls her eyes and laughs a little bit at my obvious excitement. Her breathing is slowly getting more controlled as we lie there. My fingers trace small circles on her chest while she plays with my hair.   
“I...I think I love you,” Emily says, looking up and meeting my eyes. “I hope that isn’t too sudden or weird or anything. But I really, really had to tell you.”  
“It’s not weird at all. I love you too, Emily Prentiss.” I lean forward and press my lips to hers gently. This feels so right.   
We fall asleep holding hands an hour later, and I dream of our future.

…

The next morning, I stretch and open my eyes. I look at the woman next to me and blush a little as I remember the previous night.   
I lean over and kiss her shoulder lightly, and she stirs. “Good morning, beautiful,” I whisper to her softly.  
Emily moans softly as she stretches and rolls over toward me. “Why good morning, gorgeous.”  
“I hate to ruin the sweet moment we have here, but I am starving. I guess I worked up a bit of an appetite last night…” I blush again as Emily smirks at me.  
“Know what sounds good to me?” Emily asks, sitting up quickly.  
“I hope it’s some kind of food,” I laugh.  
“Waffles. I really really want some waffles.”  
“Since we have the day off, I think we can make that happen, Agent Prentiss,” I wink at her before rolling off the bed and stretching again. Emily smiles softly as she watches me. “What?” I laugh as I look at her.  
“I really love you.” Emily’s voice is filled with happiness.  
I climb back onto the bed and kiss her gently. “I really love you too,” I whisper onto her lips. “But I also need to brush my teeth because I am not a fan of my morning breath.”  
Emily starts laughing before she responds, “Okay, me too. Morning breath is a no-go.”  
I grab my toothbrush from my bag as we both walk into her bathroom. We stand in front of the mirror, making faces at each other as we brush our teeth.  
After we rinse, I put my toothbrush into the cup next to Emily’s. As weird as it may sound, I love the way they look next to each other. It’s something so simple, but it feels so significant, having a toothbrush in someone else’s home. I know it just started, but I’m already loving this chapter of our relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friends, thank you all so much for your support thus far. Feel free to follow my instagram where I'll post updates and other little fun things: @tris_the_gray


End file.
